Year Eight with the Seven (and Friends)
by The Clever Weasel
Summary: Harry and friends, plus Draco and a few others, must return to Hogwarts for one more year in order to graduate. But who will be the DADA teacher, or teachers? Plus there are some weird American exchange students attending. This could get interesting…
1. A New Task?

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter. Also, in my fic Dumbledore, Fred, and Snape are still alive. Let's say that Dumbledore and Fred faked their deaths and Snape was saved from the brink of death but hid his survival until after the war in order to avoid drawing the attention of Voldemort. But now they're all back. Don't worry, Snape's still moody. Octavian, on the other hand, is friendly. Don't like? Too bad. It's mine, not yours.

**Chapter One: A New Task?**

It was the summer after Gaea had been defeated and the demigods were returning to camp. The two camps had formed a bond in the battle with Gaea's army and even Octavian learned to get along with the Greeks. He had even asked out Rachel Dare after she told him what the winning lottery numbers were as well as filled out a perfect basketball bracket for March Madness the previous spring. The Romans came to respect the Greek fighting style and Greeks looked favorably upon the Roman's discipline.

The camps hadn't quite merged, but there were two new buildings at each camp. They were only about ten feet by ten feet and had a seven foot high archway that was four feet wide. But inside the arch was a swirling blue portal. The portal linked the camps so demigods could go back and forth. Greeks could attend college at New Rome and Romans could use the Greek forest for assault practice. The two camps had blended phenomenally. Everyone thought that leadership would be a problem. Technically the praetors could only command the Romans and the Greeks were free to do whatever unless Chiron told them otherwise. So a new system was set up.

There would still be two praetors, but they would preside over a counsel. The praetors could be either male or female and the gender of the other didn't matter. Each camp had elected a praetor at the end of previous summer. Percy was the praetor from Camp Half-Blood and Reyna was the praetor from Camp Jupiter. Each praetor was also allowed one advisor, Reyna chose Jason and Percy naturally chose Annabeth. The rest of the council was then made up of the ten centurions from Camp Jupiter and the ten cabin leaders from Camp Half-Blood, though only the leaders from the Olympian cabins. But the leaders of the cabins of the other gods were allowed to sit in on meetings, but could not speak unless addressed first. It worked out perfectly because Hestia, Hera, and Artemis were maiden goddesses and Percy was the only child of Poseidon so it was even. From Camp Jupiter were Octavian and Ellie from the first cohort, John and Jamie from the second cohort, Emily and Caspian from the third, Sam and Trevor from the fourth, and Frank and Hazel from the fifth. From Camp Half-Blood were Nico for Hades, Katie for Demeter, Malcom for Athena, Will for Apollo, Clarisse for Ares, Piper for Aphrodite, Leo for Hephaestus, Castor for Dionysus, and both Connor and Travis were allowed to represent Hermes because they needed to even out the table as well as represent the unclaimed demigods. Even the nymphs, satyrs, fauns, and dryads were allowed to send a representative, but it was the same for them as it was from the cabin leaders, they couldn't speak unless spoken to. Rachel was allowed to attend as well in case her services as the oracle were required, though Octavian didn't mind having his girlfriend close by either.

The first few meetings, which had occurred the summer before after the defeat of Gaea, were used to resolve conflicts between the camps as a whole and campers individually. It worked a bit like a court sometimes and leadership at others. Now it was used to establish rules as well as arrange the next war games or game of capture the flag or settle disputes between campers. Dionysus had been relieved of his duty at Camp Half-Blood after the war because of his 'valiant effort' or something like that, though it was most likely because so many demigods complained about the director and the camps had new, and better, leadership. The council ran the camps together and none of the full members could be disputed. The advisors weren't technically members of the council, but their word was treated as law regardless. But that may have been because the two advisors were a powerful son of Jupiter who could smite you with lightning and a daughter of Athena who was pretty handy with a knife.

The first meeting for the summer had been called and so only the council and their advisors were there because they decided that they would always arrive a week early unless they lived at camp year round and then they'd be there anyway. This year they were meeting at Camp Half-Blood and both Chiron and Lupa were there as well along with Rachel who would do anything to get away from Lady Clarions School.

"So welcome back," Percy started. There was some laughing and chuckling and Reyna rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. She was allowed to show emotion now with the merging of the camps and rather enjoyed it. "So we already have the schedule for capture the flag and the war games as established last year as well as the weird games where we mix it up. I heard the lava-spewing rock climbing wall has been put in at Camp Jupiter and is working?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes," said Reyna. "The infirmary has been kept busy with your Greek death machine."

"Gotta admit though," said Jason. "It's fun."

Reyna rolled her eyes again and smacked Jason before smirking. "I never said that it wasn't. But it did take three weeks for my eyebrows to even out after the first time." Everyone laughed at the memory. Reyna had tried the rock climbing wall at Camp Half-Blood and lost her eye brows to it but did make it to the top. However no one spoke of the event for fear of bodily harm. However, in their close group of friends laughing at each other's short lived misery was okay as long as the miserable person was the one to bring it up.

"So Chiron, Lupa," said Percy. "Do you have anything for us before the summer gets started?"

"Actually," said Chiron, "yes."

The demigods all sat a little straighter and their smiling faces vanished to be covered in stoic looks.

"What is it?" Percy asked. No one was anxious for another war or prophecy. Rachel even had yet to give the next great prophecy for which everyone was grateful.

"No need to get so serious," said Lupa with a feral grin. "It's not a prophecy."

There was a collective sigh of relief and everyone relaxed again.

"Thank the gods," said Annabeth. "So what is it?"

"A favor for me," came a voice from behind Chiron and Lupa. A woman with curly black hair who was dressed in emerald green robes stepped forward from behind the trainers.

"Lady Hecate," the council said as they stood up and bowed.

Hecate waved them off. "As far as all the minor gods and goddesses are concerned, you don't have to bow to us. You have done more than enough to have the right to stand on your own two feet in front of every god and goddess except for the Olympians."

"Thank you for your kind words Lady Hecate," said Reyna and the demigods sat down. "What can we do for you?"

"I was actually curious if you could become teachers at a school for mortals blessed by me. They call themselves witches and wizards and live in Europe for the most part. They do have magic, but they also need wands to use it." When the demigods sat forward with curiosity shining in their eyes Hecate continued. "Several of them don't even go into the mortal world, though they call it the muggle world. A muggle is a nonmagical person," Hecate explained.

"So what are witches and wizards like?" Annabeth asked.

"Depends on which ones you meet," Hecate said. "For the most part they are kind but behave as any mortal would. However, some are partial to blood. Some witches and wizards are pure-bloods, which means that their parents as well as their family before them were all witches and wizards. Half-blooded wizards have one parent that is a witch or a wizard while the other is a muggle. Muggle-borns, who I have personally blessed, are born to perfectly normal parents, but I have blessed them. Some pure-bloods call muggle-born mudbloods because of their heritage. It is a lucky thing for them that I am not allowed to intervene or else several families would have been wiped out generations ago."

"So what do witches and wizards do?" asked Frank. He personally had never heard of real witches and wizards, let alone that run around in Europe.

"Well they begin by attending a school that helps them learn magic. See when they have my blessing they can use what is called accidental magic. Basically their magical side takes over and solves a problem without them using a wand or even thinking about it. After that they can get a job in the wizard or muggle world. The wizard world has its own government which is not ideal, but works. They typically don't go into the muggle world very often though, it throws them off," Hecate said with a smirk.

"So what would you like for us to do?" Percy asked.

"I would like to reunite the wizards with their roots. They will have to quickly as well. They can't fight Greek and Roman monsters with magic. They will need to be taught to use actual weapons. I would like for the council to go to Hogwarts, the largest wizarding school, and teach the witches and wizards how to use which ever weapon best fits them. You would only have to teach the older ones who will need it. After Gaea's defeat her monster army scattered globally. Most aren't going to cause trouble right away or all at once, but if they catch wind of my blessed, Hogwarts will be in trouble. Also, they had their great battle with Voldemort during the time when Thanatos was chained. They have had a few of their own mysteriously return from the dead, including their headmaster. You may need to explain this to Dumbledore as soon as you arrive. Also, magic does not affect demigods and monsters like it does witches, wizards, and mortals. It will affect you for a second, at most. However there are three curses called the Unforgivable Curses. One is used for physical manipulation, another for causing pain, and the last for killing. However even these won't affect you at all, they'll bounce right off because of the divine blood in you from your godly parents. However I have heard rumors…" Hecate trailed off and looked at the demigods. "Is it true?"

Percy gave her a small smile. "Yes. Everyone including Rachel and Thalia, who is with the hunters, has been granted full immortality and will be the council for both camps until we're not needed, like Chiron."

Hecate gave a squeal of excitement then stopped. "Wait, so none of you is a god or goddess?" she asked.

"No," said Reyna. "We wanted to be able to stay at camp and not be constrained by the ancient laws. Though we did retain the powers we were born with and if anything the immortality only made them stronger."

"So is your new immortality the real reason Dionysus was released?" Hecate asked.

"Pretty much," said Percy with a pained smile. "But he really was a jerk."

Hecate laughed. "Oh, he's always like that, but you're right. It's not that he didn't like you though. It's more along the lines that he doesn't like being stuck at camp with no alcohol."

"Now I thought that had something to do with it," said Travis as he rubbed his chin and stared off at nothing trying to look deep in thought. All it got him was a face full of wind courtesy of Jason. Travis fake scowled in the direction of the son of Jupiter.

"What?" Jason asked. "You had this weird look on your face and I took it as a cry for help."

The immortalized demigods dissolved into raucous laughter and Travis shrugged before joining them. Even Chiron, Lupa, and Hecate laughed, though Lupa's laugh was a weird growl that sent shivers down a couple spines.

"Anyway," said Hecate. "I don't need all of you to go. I would be overjoyed if Percy, Reyna, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Katie, Will, Clarisse, Piper, Leo, and both Stolls were willing to go. That leaves some of the council to lead but also sends some of the most skilled demigods to train completely new mortals as well as keeping the oracle and her boyfriend here just in case a quest is needed."

"We would be honored Lady Hecate," Reyna said and everyone that had been invited nodded along. "What do you need from us?"

"Well I would like to use this summer to train you in magic as well as potions, herbology, and several other magical subjects. That way if we say that you are witches and wizards from a small school in America and our story would be believable."

"Wait," said Annabeth. "If we're students then how are we supposed to teach them?" Several other demigods looked confused too.

"I would like for you to be students for the first semester and for those attending your class to get some back ground on the Greeks, Romans, and the monsters they will be facing. Also, the magical community will be suspicious of demigods. All they have most likely heard is the Hollywood version. You could get to know the witches and wizards and they could get to know you and you would learn to trust each other," Hecate explained.

"So like Hera's plan except that we get to keep our memories and know what we're doing?" Jason asked and Percy smirked but nodded.

"Pretty much, except no war, just the occasional monster. You would drop the student act in second semester and simply teach the witches and wizards how to defend themselves. Also Professor Binns, who is a ghost, will be teaching about the first Titan and Giant wars as well as the history of the gods and demigods in general. Second semester would be focused on the more recent wars. Also, other than Dumbledore and Professor Snape, he will be the only one who knows of your heritage"

"So they'll be learning about us?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes," said Hecate. "That is why you will be dropping the guise of students. Professor Binns had the brilliant idea of letting the students do reports on you. I told him I'd ask and the decision would ultimately be yours to make. They will also be doing reports on the older demigods such as Achilles and the original Perseus and Jason. However their ghosts will not be allowed to visit. It would raise too many questions."

"I think it sounds like a fantastic idea Lady Hecate," said Annabeth. "How will we learn magic?"

"I will personally teach you after I bless you. You will need a wand though, at first anyway. I will have to teach you away from everyone else though. For now, only the demigod council can know of this. We will eventually tell the rest of the demigods, but not for a while. They will not be learning magic because we don't need another way for them to hurt themselves."

"Makes sense," said Percy. "Where do we get wands though?"

"Your parents will make each of your wands. Your wands need to have a divine aspect to them because of your divine heritage. They will also be very special. Typically a wand is made with the core being a magical substance namely dragon heartstring, the feather of a phoenix, or a unicorn hair being the three most common. There are other things that can be used, but are incredibly rare. However, your wands will be totally unique. For now though I must be going. I will let you parents know to craft your wands for you and when I return we will begin your magical education.

* * *

Two weeks later Hecate arrived back at Camp Half-Blood and Leo went to get the rest of the council from Camp Jupiter. When everyone was seated in the Principia that had been built at Camp Half-Blood Hecate told everyone that training was going to begin and she would like all the council, as well as the oracle, to be present. The rest of the council may not get a wand, but they would know the basics of magic. Hecate flashed them all to an arena on Olympus and told them that they would train at the home of the gods to avoid prying demigod eyes.

"Alright," Hecate said and clasped her hands in front of herself. "Now in order for you to use magic I must bless you." The immortalized demigods nodded. "Now if those who are going to Hogwarts will stand close together in front of me." Percy, Reyna, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Katie, Will, Clarisse, Leo, Connor, and Travis all stood close together in front of Hecate while the others stood behind her. Hecate spread her arms, closed her eyes, and began chanting. _"I Hecate goddess of magic do so grant these, my blessing. May their magic be strong, their minds unclouded, and their hearts pure."_ When she finished a green mist spread out from her and covered the demigods. When it dissipated they didn't feel any different.

"Do you feel magical?" Connor asked Travis after looking at his skin and even pinching himself.

Travis closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose and looked like he was trying to poop. He stood up straight after a minute and said, "Nope."

Hecate rolled her eyes but smiled. "It doesn't quite work like that. First you must master the basics and then you can use the fun stuff."

"So when do we start?" Reyna asked.

"Right now," Hecate said. She snapper her fingers and fourteen massive trunks appeared to the side of the arena. The fourteen demigods going went to inspect the trunks and each found their own. It helped that their names were carved in the top along with a symbol of their divine parent. "Inside you will find your wands, books, supplies, uniforms, and other such things."

"Uniforms?" Nico asked with a sour look on his face.

"Oh, no need to worry buddy," Percy said and Jason nodded with a smile. "We're gonna look good in our uniforms." Nico looked at the pile of cloth and the pair of shoes and realized that they would look pretty good.

"Why don't you try them on now and we can make sure they fit how their supposed to?" Hecate suggested. "Plus, you need to get used to them. You will have to wear them every day while you're at Hogwarts. There, they were their robes all the time. The only time they dress in normal clothing is for bed."

The Stolls groaned but followed the guys to one room inside the wall of the arena while the girls went to another. The demigods not going chatted with Hecate about what their friends would be learning. Hecate said she'd rather not ruin the surprise, but the wait would be well worth it. After a few more minutes of conversation the guys and girls returned deck out in their uniforms.

The guys were wearing floor length hooded black cloaks with a silver chain holding them up. Underneath the cloaks they were wearing black slacks and black loafers with a long sleeved grey button down shirt with a vest. Each of their vests was a different color along with the hem of their cloaks. Percy's vest and the hem of his cloak were the same sea green as his eyes while Jason's were light blue, Frank's were a dark red, Nico's were black, Leo's were bright red, Will's were bright yellow, and Connor and Travis both wore light brown. However Leo had changed up the dress code by including his tool belt. He had also found a note that said all of his clothing was fire proof.

The girls were wearing the same black robes with the silver chain as the guys were. Underneath though they were wearing black pleated skirts that went to their knees, black flats, dark grey blouses, which were the same shade as the guys' button downs, and each was wearing a short sash around their waist that was the same color as the hem of their cloak. Reyna's were purple, Annabeth's were light grey, Piper's were pale pink, Hazel's were gold, Clarisse's were the same red as Frank's, and Katie's were green. All the girls also had their hair up in a messy bun except for Piper, whose hair was braided and Clarisse, whose hair was simply in a ponytail.

Octavian whistled. "Man you guys look good."

Percy and Jason laughed.

"I'm glad we're friends, man," Percy said. "Otherwise I wouldn't know if you were joking."

Octavian laughed and Rachel punched him in the arm. He pouted. "He did take some time and convincing though," Rachel said.

"And you did an excellent job, oh, mighty Oracle of Delphi," Jason said with a flourishing bow in which he swept his cloak to the side and bowed low.

"Why thank you," Rachel said curtseying with her imaginary dress. The demigods laughed and Hecate smiled at their antics. Octavian laughed too then slung an arm around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel had to admit though that after Percy, Jason, and Octavian became friends the camps were friendlier with each other.

"Alright, alright, enough," said Hecate breaking up the moment. "Now I need for you to find your wands. They should be in a small box right on top. But leave the boxes closed and bring them here. I want to tell you what each is made out of."

The demigods returned to their trunks and easily found the boxes Hecate had described. They came back with their cloaks fluttering behind them. The Stolls tried to strut, but Clarisse and Annabeth stepped on the hems of their cloaks at precisely the same time. The brothers choked for a second before gravity took over and they fell on their tails. Clarisse and Annabeth fist bumped and kept walking forward. The Stolls huffed, stood up, and were going to step on their cloaks, but Percy and Jason tripped them again before they could. There was more huffing and the brothers gave up for the time being. Hecate was once again smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Now why don't Travis and Connor go first since they were having a hard time getting back?" Hecate asked with a fake pout. Even the Stolls laughed but lifted the lids off of the boxes. Inside were two nearly identical wands, one was just slightly longer. "They are both made of elm wood and for their core, Travis yours has a scale from George and Connor yours has a scale from Martha." The twins picked up the wands and bright sparks began shooting out of them. The brothers got identical smiles and watched the sparks, completely mesmerized.

Hecate had each take out their wands one at a time. Clarisse's wand was made of spruce with boar's tusk as the core. Will's was pine with a core made of a ray of the sun and the wand was even warm to the touch. Nico's wand was made out of a petrified tree from Hades' garden with the core being hair from Cerberus. Katie's wand was made of maple with the core being a poppy flower from the first poppy plant her mother created. Leo's wand was made of tinder with the core being made of green fire; Hephaestus also attached a note saying that his wand was also fire proof. Hazel's wand was willow with the core made of a diamond string. Everyone was rather impressed with the core and Hazel merely blushed. Frank's wand was pine with the core of a vulture's feather. Annabeth's wand was made of the branch of an olive tree with the core being an owl's feather. Jason's wand was oak with the core being the feather of an eagle. Piper's wand was made of laurel with a core of siren hair. Reyna's wand was made out of birch with the core being made of the fire of a torch. Percy's wand however looked different. It was deep green and the texture was completely different from wood.

"I will say that all of your parents were more than excited to make you wands, but Poseidon was downright giddy." Several demigods smirked or snickered at the thought of a giddy sea god. "Percy your wand is made out of coral with core being made of a hair from Pegasus."

Percy's jaw dropped. "Like Pegasus? The original Pegasus? Son of Poseidon and Medusa Pegasus?"

"Yes, that Pegasus," Hecate said with a chuckle. "Anyway, all of your books are in Greek so no worry about your dyslembia or whatever it is." The demigods snickered, that's what it looked like to them too, and thanked her. "I will have you read some of you books each night and maybe write reports for me to prove that you have read it." There was much groaning from one corner. Hecate turned to the Stolls and raised an eyebrow.

"It's summer," Travis groaned.

"Yeah," said Connor. "Our three month break from homework. That's why everyone looks forward to it."

"If you would quit whining I would have told you that this would be after I taught you how to make your quill write on its own while you merely dictate," said Hecate with a small, dry smile.

"Oh," the brothers said together.

"Quill?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," said Hecate. "The wizards don't like technology."

"Works for us," Percy said.

"Again," Hecate said, "back on task. Today I will teach you some of the basics. Now because I directly blessed you magic will come to you easily. But because of your heritage some magic will come more easily than other types. Also, you can say your spells in Greek and they'll still work. You don't need the correct wand movements, but do them so that you don't raise unwanted questions. Also, over time you may not even need a wand for some spells. Unless you are absolutely one hundred percent sure that you are alone, use you wand."

"So basically," Annabeth said, "use the wand at all times for now to get used to it. But when we are alone we can practice wandless magic?"

"Pretty much," said Hecate.

They spent the rest of the day learning a multitude of spells. The Stolls excelled at any spell that caused something of someone else's to come to them. Annabeth and Reyna immediately got everything, though weren't as skilled with elemental magic. Will accidentally made it so that everyone, including Hecate, was blinking black spots out of their eyes after he said fo̱s **(Greek for light)**. Percy accidentally flooded the arena and Jason blast-dried it so that everyone looked windblown. Hazel was able to create gemstones and Nico could manipulate the shadows to an even greater extent. Piper could beautify anything. They found this out after she accidentally sneezed out one of her spells and it hit the wall of the arena. The arena was transformed from an old stone structure made of drab grey stone to one made of shining marble and granite with touches of gold and beautiful tapestries representing each of the Olympians. Hecate had her leave it. Leo was fantastic with fire, especially Greek fire. But they also learned that he could put it out. Annabeth and Reyna both made a note of his newfound talent. Frank could now speak with every animal without having to turn into it and Clarisse excelled in spells that caused physical harm, as seen in the piles of straw and cloth that were once training dummies. Katie, surprise, surprise, excelled in creating plants and making them grow. After a long day and Hecate was satisfied, the demigods changed back and found Hecate chatting with the rest of the camp council.

"So what did you think of your friends' techniques?" she heard them asking as they repacked their trunks.

"Great," said Octavian.

"Yeah," said Ellie. "They all seemed to catch on really quickly and nothing exploded so that's a plus."

"Hey," Leo, Connor, and Travis whined.

"No you three," Will said. "Percy."

Understanding passed over several faces but Percy said, "Hey… wait, nope. Nope you're good." There was more laughter.

"Alright," Hecate said silencing them. "For tomorrow, just show up at the Principia at Camp Half-Blood after breakfast and I'll bring you here and take you back in time for dinner."

"So should those from camp Jupiter just go ahead and stay at Camp Half-Blood?" Octavian asked.

"That would be a good idea," Hecate said.

The immortalized demigods from the Roman camp nodded.

The routine was the same for the next three weeks. Immediately after breakfast the council would go to the Principia at Camp Half-Blood and Hecate would flash all of them to Olympus, they would change into their school clothes (typically sans cloak), and continue to teach them more magic. They learned everything form summoning an object across the room to apparition to a patronus. And the demigods loved every minute of it. Sure, they'd get back to camp exhausted, eat, and go right to sleep, even those not learning magic, but it was a good kind of hard work. Those who weren't learning magic often offered tips as well as set up dummies or other things. But then one day in June Hecate had a very excited look on her face after they came out from changing.

"Today I am going to teach you a type of magic that is reserved for only the best witches and wizards. But you guys have exceeded even most of them so I am going to teach you. Today, most of you will become an animagus. An animagus is a witch or a wizard who can change into an animal. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Frank doesn't need to. Who would like to learn?"

"Do we get to pick what we turn into?" Nico asked.

"Ah, no," said Hecate. "You turn into an animal that best represents who you are. Though, I have never seen demigod animagi. Who knows, some of you may resemble monsters rather than animals."

"Well I want to learn," said Percy.

In total, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, Nico, Connor, and Travis were the ones who wanted to become animagi.

"Okay, so you nine will need to drink this," she said holding out eight vials of a murky liquid. The Stolls made a face at it, but the eight immortalized demigods quickly gulped it down and passed out.

Each of the nine had the same dream. They were in a garden. All around them were all sorts of trees and plants with animals milling around them and over them. The sun filtered through the leaves of the trees giving the forest an almost eerie feel.

The Stoll brothers found themselves side by side in the forest. They looked around and took in the scene. Several animals fled while others watched from a distance. They hadn't gone far when a pair a weasels tumbled out of the undergrowth wrestling. The Stoll brothers stopped and knelt down a few feet away from the pair. The weasels stopped wrestling and looked at the twins. The weasels were both light brown with black patches at the end of their tails, on their front paws up to their furry wrists like gloves, and around their eyes like a mask and each was about eighteen inches long without their tail and thirty-two with. The weasels went up to the twins who put their hands out to the weasels. The weasels each considered the hand in front of them before both stretched out their paws and touched each brother's middle finger with their soft paws. The Stolls' world once again faded into blackness.

When they woke up they were laying in the arena where Hecate had been teaching them. They shook their heads and looked around. Everything seemed to have gotten bigger or had they become smaller. They looked at each other and both gave squeaks of surprise. They looked identical to the weasels that had touched them.

The demigods who weren't going to be animagi had been talking with Hecate about what animals the others would be when the twins started to glow. The glow surrounded them and got thicker until they couldn't be seen. The glowing twins then started to morph into something else. They bodies go smaller and they seemed to grow tails. When the light cleared they were staring at two, nearly identical, weasels. The weasels looked surprised at first then looked over at the group and Hecate.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hecate muttered with an amused smile.

"Which one of you is Travis?" Katie asked. Weasel-Travis stood on his hind legs and raised his fuzzy paw. Katie came over and scooped him up before setting him on her shoulder. "You look good as a weasel," she said. Weasel-Travis almost seemed to purr as he rubbed against her cheek. Weasel-Connor squeaked at her feet and held up his paws to be held much like a toddler would. Katie smirked and picked him up, but walked over and set him on Will's shoulder instead. Will looked at Connor and petted his head and scratched under his chin.

Meanwhile, Clarisse was wandering through the same kind of forest that the twins had just left. A majority of the animals had fled at Clarisse's arrival and the ones that stayed close didn't exactly look friendly. Clarisse saw snarling dogs and vultures watching her intently. She strode towards them, but they shied away. She huffed in annoyance and turned around. Right behind her was a massive boar that stood as high as her waist with massive tusks. It stood about ten feet away and looked to be sizing Clarisse up. Clarisse got into a battle stance and waited for the boar to charge. Instead the creature merely walked towards her. It stopped right in front of her and Clarisse held out her hand. The boar put its snout against her hand and darkness overcame her.

When she woke up she was back in the arena. She stood up on all fours and shook her head. Then she realized she was on all fours. She opened her eyes and saw a long broad snout with massive tusks at the end. She had turned into a boar. Hecate nodded to her and the other demigods looked stunned. She saw a weasel sitting on both Katie's and Will's shoulders. She walked over to Will who held out the weasel. She snuffled it; it smelled like trouble. _Connor and Travis_, she realized. _It suits them, maybe a bit too well._

The group of non-animagi as well as the weasels, Connor and Travis, had seen Clarisse have the same soft golden glow before she too changed. Then the glow faded and they were left with a massive brown boar with shining crimson eyes that smelled Connor before being satisfied.

Annabeth had only been wandering the forest for a few minutes before she saw it. It was a beautiful, dappled grey owl with such intelligent grey eyes surrounded by white eye patches. The two considered each other for a moment before Annabeth walked up to the owl. It didn't run away like all the others but rather watched her intently. The two foot tall owl hopped closer on the branch and leaned towards Annabeth. Annabeth put her hand out to it and the owl rubbed up against it before Annabeth was consumed by darkness.

She woke up on the floor of the arena just like the others and looked around. She felt a large warm breath on her back and stood up, a little clumsily. As she hopped from foot to foot she came to the realization that she looked exactly like the owl she had pet. She turned and saw a massive boar staring at her. She gave a hoot of surprise and flew up into the air. She saw most of the others still lying on the ground unconscious with the exception of Clarisse and the Stolls. She saw two weasels and instantly realized that those were the Stolls and the boar was more than likely Clarisse. She circled low and landed unceremoniously on Clarisse's back. The boar just grunted and lay down waiting for the others.

Leo opened his eyes and saw a beautiful forest around him and was instantly awed. So much color everywhere. He went skipping through the trees and saw animals all around him, but none of them came close. He ignored them and kept walking through the trees. After a while the forest changed into a jungle. Leo saw a couple of jaguars and leopards slipping away, but ignored them. Cats were cool, but not his thing. He kept walking until he saw it. There was a bright red spider monkey perched at the very end of a thin branch. It watched Leo and Leo watched it. The son of Hephaestus had never disliked monkeys, but was always wary of them. The red spider monkey gingerly swung to another branch and ended up on a branch right beside Leo. Leo watched it and then reached into his tool belt and pulled out a banana. The monkey held out its hands and gave the universal sign for 'Gimme.' Leo handed it the banana and sat down to watch it eat. After the monkey had finished its snack it tossed away the peel and held its hand out to Leo. Leo held his hand out too and the monkey grabbed his and Leo fell forward as the darkness consumed him.

Leo woke up to a weasel. He threw his hand out to slap it away, but it hopped back before he could. He stood up and saw furry red hands. He very quickly realized that they were his hands. He looked at the weasel that chittered at him and then bounded away. Leo was about to follow when he felt something behind him. He turned and saw a long red tail. He grabbed it and held it in his hands before giving it a test flick. He used it to pull a banana out of the miniature tool belt that was around his waist and then put it away. He then ran up to Piper and held his tail out to her and looked very excited. Piper felt his tail then pick him up by it. Leo screeched but then stopped as Piper set him on her shoulder to wait for the others.

Nico woke up in the garden to the thunderous sound of animals running away. He rolled his eyes and looked around. He wasn't as impressed with the forest as the others were. There were too many colors and too much light for it to appeal to him. He walked towards the darker part of the forest and soon found himself in an eerier part of the forest as well. Fog clung to the ground and the skeletal grey trees were rather close together. And the entire place was silent. Nico continued wandering until he felt a disturbance in the shadows behind him and to his right. He whipped around and reached for his sword that wasn't there. He saw a pair of glowing red eyes moving closer and closer. As he watched a large canine strode out of the gloom. It was roughly seven feet tall at the shoulders and was a lanky creature that somewhat resembled a wolf or a coyotes and its red eyes that watched him closely. The wolf-like creature smelled Nico and Nico straightened up and considered the canine. The canine lowered its head a bit and looked Nico straight in the eyes before putting its nose to his head. Nico smiled as the shadows enveloped him.

The demigods and Hecate nearly panicked when a black glow surrounded Nico then hid him from view. Nico's form grew larger until a massive canine was lying on the ground before them.

When Nico woke up and realized he was lying in the grass of the arena. He lifted his head and looked at his friends who appeared terrified. He had been too, but now he was the terror. He couldn't have chosen better himself. He gave everyone a toothy grin then strode over and lay down by Hecate to wait for Percy and Jason. But Hecate seemed unafraid as she reached over and pet his head. The sensation was strangely pleasant to the son of Hades.

Nico saw and owl tilt its head to the side and realized that was more than likely Annabeth.

Hecate smiled at the owl before saying, "Our friend Nico here is a direwolf. The rarest of all the monsters the Underworld has to offer." Nico watched his last two cousins feeling pleased.

Jason meanwhile was wandering the woods. Nearly every kind of bird in existence was following him but they were absolutely silent which was rather disconcerting. He nearly thanked is father when the forest ended at the base of a mountain. He started to climb a steep trail in hopes of finding an animal that would accept him. He climbed higher and higher until most of the birds had left him for the lower altitudes. He saw a massive shadow pass overhead and looked up but whatever it was it was gone now. He kept climbing but the crags of the mountain forced him to the left. He came out on a rocky crag and the few birds that were following him fled. He saw a massive shadow descend onto the crag five feet to his right. A massive bird alighted on the crag. It was bright white with light blue along the edges of its wings and the end of its fan like tail and had slightly darker blue markings along its face, head, neck, and back. Its bright blue eyes stared at Jason and its black beak shone in the sunlight. Jason bowed to the bird and it nodded back. It hopped onto the same ledge as Jason and was just over ten feet tall at the feathery crest on its head. The bird bent forward down and put its beak against his forehead and Jason passed into darkness.

The demigods started when Jason began to glow bright blue. When they could finally see what he looked like Hecate gasped. In front of them was a massive white bird with bright blue eyes and a lighter shade of blue along the end of its wings and tail. His black feet dug into the earth beneath him and his black beak gleamed in the sunlight. The bird saw Piper and walked towards her in a stately manner that only seemed natural. He stood in front of her and was about eleven feet tall. He then spotted the Monkey-Leo on her shoulders and bent low to look at him. His eyes narrowed and he gave a screeching cry and spread his wings causing electricity to crackle along the edges of his wings and tail. Leo quickly jumped away from Piper to Frank and hid behind him, clinging to his shirt for dear life. The bird began nuzzling Piper and cooing and Piper started petting his head.

"Really Jason?" she asked. "Was the necessary?"

Jason nodded.

"What are you?" Reyna asked.

"He's a thunderbird," said Hecate slightly awed. "They haven't been seen for centuries. But it is fitting for a past Praetor and a son of Jupiter. Annabeth," Hecate said quickly, holding out her arm. Annabeth glided over from Clarisse's back and landed gracefully on Hecate's arm. She had been practicing while they were waiting. "It would be best if you turn human. If Jason is a thunderbird and Nico is a direwolf, then I have no idea what Percy will be and we don't need him freaking out and leveling half of Olympus looking for you." Owl-Annabeth nodded and Hecate set her on the ground. "All you have to do is imagine yourself human again."

The demigod animagi all did this in a matter of only a few seconds. But Connor and Travis shifted right back and Travis went to sit on Katie's shoulder and Connor leaned against her leg. Annabeth stood at the front of the group with Jason and Piper holding hands right behind her.

Percy meanwhile was wandering around the forest, but most of the animals shied away. Some stayed close, but not close enough to be touched. These were mostly horses, pegasi, unicorns, and bulls. He tried to approach them, but they shied away and then returned to following him. Percy soon came to a beach with the ocean crashing down on it. He smiled and strode out into the depths of the sea and the bulls and equestrians were forced to stop following him. He continued to wander and saw all kinds of fish that now started to follow him and even several hippocampus, sharks, dolphins, and whales as he got deeper out. He saw a trench and wondered if any giant squid lived there. He swam towards it and the other animals dashed away as soon as he entered the aquatic canyon. Percy was watching some fish swim into crevice in the canyon wall when he felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a dark shape looming behind and below him. He couldn't quite tell what it was as the murk concealed it, but could see its massive, glowing green eyes. He swam towards it and it towards him, though at a more leisurely pace. Percy still couldn't see what it was, but felt pulled towards it. Soon Percy and the creature were only inches apart. Percy held out his hand and felt cold scales press into his hand before the darkness swallowed him up.

The demigods and Hecate were waiting anxiously for about ten minutes before Percy started to glow blue and green. His glow was brighter than Jason's and forced even Hecate to turn away. When they turned back every jaw dropped, be it demigod, weasel, or goddess. In front of them was a massive sea serpent. It was a bit longer than fifty feet, but was nearly twenty feet around at its thickest. It was a deep, dark green with dark blue fins along its neck, back, and sides as well as a massive one at the end of its tail. When it opened its eyes and looked at them, its eyes were sea green with slits for pupils. Annabeth walked towards him and Percy bent towards her. His square head was about as tall as Annabeth. She began petting his scaly cheek and everyone in the arena could hear humming coming from his chest. Annabeth saw what looked like flabby skin behind his head and down his neck. She began petting it and Percy shook his head.

"A giant, ticklish, sea basilisk, demigod, animagi," said Hecate. "Don't see that every day, or ever actually."

Percy sat up and looked at her. He hissed showing off countless rows of needle fine teeth with two every large incisors in the front two of his top and bottom jaw. The skin on his neck flew up on barbs much like a basilisk's would and made him appear even bigger. His previously smooth tail now had a large fan at the end that sat vertically and was the same color as the fan around his head.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said in a perfectly calm tone. "Calm down, it's called sarcasm, remember. Now you can shift back by imagining yourself as you were human." Sea-Basilisk-Percy nodded and closed his eyes. A few seconds later Percy was standing in front of them in his uniform.

"So how'd I do?" Percy asked.

"You're tied for first," Hecate said. "You're actually a sea-basilisk. They are exceedingly rare anywhere. There were only a few to begin with."

"Actually," said Jason stepping forward with Piper, "he won."

"Definitely," said Nico.

"Why? What's everyone else?" Percy asked. He felt something wrap most of the way around his calf and looked down. He saw a knee-high brown weasel hugging his leg and picked it up under its front legs and left the rest of it hanging. The weasel looked at him with bright eyes and a small toothy grin and then waved with its front right paw.

"That weasel is Connor and the one on my shoulder is Travis," said Katie. Percy looked back at the weasel he was holding and shrugged before setting Connor on his shoulder.

"I can turn into an owl," said Annabeth as she slipped her hand into Percy's.

"Boar," Clarisse said as she raised a hand.

"I'm a red spider monkey!" Leo cheered.

"Direwolf," Nico said with a dark, menacing grin.

Jason looked a bit sheepish and Piper nudged him forward. "I'm a thunderbird."

"Guys, that's awesome!" Percy congratulated them.

"Not as cool as a giant freaking sea basilisk!" Jason countered the countered with a smirk. "What did you go looking for it?"

Percy gave him a lopsided grin in return. "Did you?"

"Touché," Jason conceded with a nod and Percy slung an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"Alright," said Hecate. "Wait here." She then flashed out.

"Okay then," Percy said. "Did she tell you guys where she was going before I woke up?"

"Nope," Reyna said. "We are now off script."

Weasel-Connor nuzzled against Percy's cheek and Percy started petting him. The demigods who were learning magic got bored after a few minutes and pulled out their wands. They practiced multiple spells and even had target practice with the Weasel Twins, as they were newly christened, dashing around on the ground. Hecate flashed in after nearly half an hour with the entire Olympian council behind her. Connor and Travis shifted back before the gods saw them in weasel form.

"Alright," said Zeus. "What did you want to show us?"

Hecate looked giddy. "Not me," she said. "Them." The entire Olympian council turned to the demigod council.

"What?" Connor asked when the gods turned to him. "If you want someone to spontaneously combust look at Leo."

The gods looked at Leo who grinned at them then burst into flame. Hephaestus waved his hand and Leo was extinguished, eliciting a disappointed "Aww…" from the son of the forge god and snickers from the sons of Hermes and Apollo.

"Well?" said an exasperated Hecate.

"We don't know what you want us to do," Nico said.

"Remember the cool new ability you got, like, less than an hour ago?" Hecate asked as though it were obvious.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," was the reply from eight demigods. Connor and Travis came and stood about five feet in front of the gods and began to glow a soft gold. Their shapes shifted until they stood about eighteen inches high. When the glowing stopped there were two weasels in their place. Hermes came forward and bent down in front of the tall weasels. The weasels faced him. Hermes held out his hand palm up and the Weasel Twins ran up his arm and each sat on a shoulder.

"Clever," said Hermes with a maniacal grin as he stood up, which the weasels easily matched.

Clarisse stepped forward next and gave off the same soft glow as the brothers and her shape shifted. When the glowing stopped there stood a massive boar. Ares shoulder his way to the front. He grinned down at his daughter.

"Excellent," he said as he pounded his fist into his hand. Clarisse responded by snorting and pawing the ground.

Annabeth stepped to the front as Ares and a human Clarisse stepped to the side. She took a deep breath and the gold glow covered her and she shifted. After a few seconds a beautiful grey owl stood in her place. Athena stepped forward and held out her arm. Annabeth flew up and alighted on her mother's arm without gouging her with her talons.

"Beautiful," she breathed. Annabeth hid her head under her wing before taking off and landing as a human.

Leo stepped forward and the glow covered him and his shape got rapidly smaller. In his place was a normal sized red spider monkey. Hephaestus came forward chuckling and held out his hand for Leo. Leo raced up the forge god's arm and sat on his head and started digging through his hair before he disappeared into his father's beard. Hephaestus batted at him playfully and Leo moved to his shoulder.

"Ingenious," Hephaestus said with a smile.

Nico stepped forward, but stood about ten feet away from the Olympians while Jason took a few steps back and pulled Percy with him. A black glow surrounded Nico and the gods gasped. His shape got a lot longer and taller. A few seconds later the glow vanished to reveal a direwolf that was nearly nine feet tall at the tips of the ears and had glowing red eyes. Hades came forward and walked right up to Nico. Nico's neck arched more and his ears went up as he stood tall and proud and Hades grinned, a slightly mad grin** (crazy, mad just sounds better)**. Nico then returned to human form.

Jason stepped up and Percy took another step back. Jason was enveloped in a blue glow and he got rapidly taller. When the glow dissipated a thunderbird stood tall and proud before them. Zeus' jaw dropped and he stepped forward. Jaw cawed and lightning began crackling along the length of his wings and the end of his tail.

"Magnificent," Zeus breathed as he nodded to his thunderbird son. Jason bowed back before returning to his human form and stood beside his father where Piper joined him.

Poseidon stepped forward. Percy gulped and took several steps back. He took several deep breaths before he was ready. A blue and green glow surrounded him and he got longer and taller. Poseidon had to take a step back. When the glow vanished the gods and immortalized demigods were facing a massive sea basilisk. Poseidon's jaw hit the floor along with everyone else's, including those who had already seen it.

"A sea serpent," Ares said with a smirk.

Poseidon was about to correct him when Percy quickly slithered round and faced Ares. He screeched at the war god, showing off his many teeth, and the fins at the base of his skull and end of his tail sprang to life. Ares gave a very shocked and high pitched cry before falling on his butt. Clarisse glared at Percy but helped her father up. Percy slithered back around to sit in front of Poseidon where he then bowed and returned to human form.

"The correct term is sea basilisk," said Annabeth. "Apparently he's very touchy about the name." Percy just rolled his eyes, smirked, and slung his arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

"Actually it's like calling a crow a pigeon," Poseidon said. Annabeth clammed up. "No worries, daughter of Athena," Poseidon said with a laugh. "It's a common mistake. However, sea basilisks are venomous and have thicker scales and bones than a sea serpent."

Annabeth relaxed and the demigods spent the rest of the day showing their parents the other magic they had learned. Hades then told them about dementors and how they would listen to Nico and Hazel, but for the rest of them to be on guard and remember the good times. Hermes told them about the Forbidden Forest that surrounded the school on two sides was forbidden because it contained Greek and Roman monsters that the wizards couldn't fight. Athena then explained that there was a force field around the school similar to the one at Camp Half-Blood, but it simply warded away the monsters, not physically kept them out. The demigods thanked them for the knowledge and bid them goodnight. Hecate flashed them back to Camp and they promptly collapsed on their beds after changing out of their uniforms.

The next five weeks the demigods studied potion brewing and the nonmagical demigods were allowed to participate as well. They had moved to one of Hecate's palaces where she had all of the supplies they'd need. Annabeth, Reyna, and Leo, surprisingly, quickly excelled at potions and this time Percy did blow something up and the Stolls turned their hair green. But after a couple of days everyone was getting it and Percy had advanced to where Annabeth, Reyna, and Leo were. After three and a half weeks Hecate could simply name a potion and the demigods could properly make it. There was still the very occasional mishap, but they were easily fixed, that or clean-up was quick.

The next week and a half was spent on herbology. Hecate had Nico simply observe after he managed to kill most of the plants just by entering the green house and advised him to avoid herbology at Hogwarts. Nico agreed and watched from a distance. Nearly everyone got it right away; the Stolls didn't get it until after it was explained again. They had been too busy making the plants move or sprout new things. Katie excelled in this area to a point where no one could catch up, but no one minded; as Travis put it "It should be her area of expertise," though he did turn bright red when Katie kissed his cheek.

Up until August 31st the demigods were practicing magic or making potions or raising plants. They could all do wandless magic to some extent, but Annabeth and Reyna of course could do it before anyone else. Leo actually managed to melt one of the 'unmeltable' cauldrons and talked about it for the next hour. It ended when the Stolls found him a new one and hid the remnants of the old. When the end of August arrived Hecate met the immortalized demigods in the Principia at Camp Half-Blood. They knew that the train left sometime in the middle of the night in America so they had to leave early. When Hecate arrived the part of the council that was leaving was already in their uniforms in front of their trunks with their cloaks over their arms.

"All ready?" Hecate asked.

"We've said goodbye to the camp and Chiron and Lupa," said Reyna, "so yes."

Hecate nodded and the council exchanged hugs, though Connor and Travis did try to give Octavian wet willies before they left. Hecate managed to get the twins away from the reformed augur and herd them onto the train, but only after they had slipped a small firework into his pocket. Octavian yelped as they were still hugging and everyone saw a little smoke coming from his pocket. Rachel responded by hugging both twins and pouring glitter in their hair. Everyone was confused about the glitter until Hecate winked at Rachel. The twins shook their head for a good minute and getting glitter everywhere, but their scalps were still sparkly. They shifted into weasel form to see if that helped. They looked at each other and realized their entire coat was covered in glitter. They shrugged as weasel and changed back to human form to give Rachel and Octavian good natured hugs then going to stand by Hecate with everyone else. They waved as Hecate flashed them away.

When the demigods going to Hogwarts looked around they saw a large crimson train beside them that said OGATWRSH PXERSES or something like that and their trunks were nowhere in sight. They nodded to Hecate before boarding the train and claiming three compartments close to the front. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Reyna sat in one coach. Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico sat in another. Meanwhile Clarisse, Will, Connor, and Travis occupied the third. They saw their trunks appear above where they were sitting, smiled, and sent a silent prayer of thanks to Hecate. They started chatting for a little while until they all fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, to this chapter is really long and there probably will not be others anywhere near this length, but I did get through years of wizard school in just over ten thousand words. Next chapter will be with the wizards when you want it, it's all set!**


	2. A Week with the Weasleys'

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter. Also, in my fic Dumbledore, Fred, and Snape are still alive. Let's say that Dumbledore and Fred faked their deaths and Snape was saved from the brink of death but hid his survival until after the war in order to avoid drawing the attention of Voldemort. But now they're all back. Don't worry, Snape's still moody. Octavian, on the other hand, is friendly. Don't like? Too bad. It's mine, not yours.

**Chapter 2: A Week with the Weasleys'**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had received their letters around the same time. All three letters stated that though they defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, they were not present for their seventh year and so would need to attend an eighth. All three were immensely excited at the prospect of having a school year free of Voldemort and his scheming and so be able to focus solely on school. Harry and Hermione had both been invited to the Weasley house for the last week in August when they would then be taken to Kings Cross Station by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had immediately agreed and Hermione's acceptance to the invitation arrived the following day. So, on the twenty-fifth of August, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Weasley's through apparation.

"Oh, you're here at last," Mrs. Weasley said walking out of the house and drying her hands on her apron. "Ron will be so excited to see you both." She ushered them inside and levitated their trunks after them.

Ron and Ginny came tromping down the stairs a few seconds later and there were hugs all around. Mrs. Weasley watched with a smile, and then returned to the dishes she had been washing. Ron and Ginny invited Harry and Hermione upstairs and the four of them went up. Ron led them into his room which he would be sharing with Harry and sat down and Harry sat across from him. Ginny sat by Harry and Hermione by Ron.

"I'm so excited to go back to Hogwarts for another year," said Hermione.

"Me too," said Harry. "Without the threat of Voldemort, we may actually have a normal school year."

"But won't it be boring?" Ron asked with a sour expression. The other three looked puzzled. "Well think about it," he said. "We've done something exciting every year. Remember getting the car stuck in the Whomping Willow in our third year and creating Dumbledore's Army in our fifth year. Well now we have to follow the rules. And Dumbledore's gone too. But then so's Snape, so I guess that's not so bad."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed with a well-aimed elbow to his ribs.

"It's true," Ron wheezed out.

"I'm excited to actually have a real D.A.D.A. teacher and a real potions teacher," said Harry.

"I suppose," said Hermione. "But did any of you get a strange feeling with the way the letter was written?"

"I did," said Harry. "It made it sound as though we didn't have to come back, but it would be an excellent idea if we did."

"That's what I thought too," said Hermione.

"Maybe…" said Ron.

"Are you talking about your letters?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Hermione. "They invited us back saying that we needed to have our final year of education, but, while we don't have to come back, it would be smart of we did."

"That's odd," said Ginny. "With Voldemort defeated what could possibly make this year as exciting as the last seven?"

They left the uncomfortable subject for a more pleasant one. Harry told about how he had moved into Sirius' old house that had been left to him. He told them that he spent a whole day reasoning with Mrs. Black and finally convinced her to stop screaming in the middle of the night, but that she would still sometimes do it in the day out of habit. Harry told of how he was cleaning up the old house and returning it to its former glory.

Ron and Ginny told about George's loneliness without his partner-in-crime-and-business by his side. But also how about a week ago he received a letter and suddenly rushed out of the house and apparated away. Then returned the following night in very high spirits, packed a trunk, and was gone again without a word. They still hadn't seen him since but he had sent them a letter to say that he was fine, just that some very important business had come up.

Hermione told of how she returned home to an ordinary muggle life, but spent most of her time practicing her magic, reading, and studying. Ron rolled his eyes and groaned playfully and Hermione punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Ron squeaked. Hermione had apparently been studying how to hit harder along with everything else.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said with a shrug. "I thought that you might be falling asleep by the way your eyes rolled around in their sockets and the groan that followed."

Harry and Ginny snickered at the strange pair. Neither would have called it from the beginning, but had seen the relationship start and finally saw the unlikely pair come together and enjoyed themselves. Ron and Hermione's friendly bickering was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley calling for dinner and Mr. Weasley arriving home from the Ministry of Magic. The Weasley family and their two guests sat down to dinner and enjoyed pleasant conversation, though, the house did feel rather empty with only two out of the seven Weasley children, even if they had the extra two staying with them.

After dinner everyone sat around the living room and talked and laughed well into the night until Mrs. Weasley ushered them off to bed. The guys and girls parted ways as Harry followed Ron to his room and Hermione followed Ginny to hers. The next morning everyone but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley woke up just in time for lunch. Mr. Weasley was already at the office and Mrs. Weasley was reading when everyone came down. She prepared lunch and they talked and laughed a bit more. They spent that afternoon going through their trunks and making sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Harry pulled out his broom and said that they should play Quidditch of they had more players. Hermione suggested couple versus couple or guys versus girls. Everyone agreed, but said that it was too late to do it that day and so agreed to play the following day.

After a hardy breakfast the next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny trooped out to the shed where the spare brooms were kept. The brooms may not have been the best, but they would do the trick. They got out onto their make-shift field and said that only one bludgeon would be released and that everyone would have a bat, but would also be able to use the quaffle. They played guys versus girls until Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch. Ron and Harry won, but only just. After they finished lunch they played with Ron and Hermione on one team and Harry and Ginny on the other. The lead was passed between the teams until Mr. Weasley got home and the score was tied. They called it a night. They ate dinner and bathed before going to bed.

The following day Hermione gathered them all in the kitchen. She demanded to know what books they had and had not read so far. Both Ron and Harry easily confessed that they had read nothing. They hadn't known that they were going back to Hogwarts, so they had nothing to study for. Ginny saw Hermione on the verge of pulling her hair out and consoled her by saying that she had done a great deal of reading. So while Hermione and Ginny talked books, Ron and Harry talked Quidditch. The pairs rambled on for the entire day, much to the astonishment of Mrs. Weasley, though insults were hurled from both sides on occasion. Mrs. Weasley brought in sandwiches for lunch and the conversation turned to other things. The eighth years were speculating on their classes while Ginny was stressing about having to take O.W.L.S. Hermione assured her that as long as she studied for at least four hours every night of the month leading up to the exams, she'd be fine. Seeing Ginny's distress Harry assured her that she would do fine. Hermione was just being Hermione. Ginny smiled and Hermione playfully scowled at Harry. But her scowl was interrupted by Ron kissing her cheek. She shoved him playfully and the conversation resumed.

The next day Ginny suggested that they go for a walk in the surrounding glade. Harry willingly agreed and Ron and Hermione agreed as well. The couples were both holding hands, but walking a fair distance away from each other talking quietly between themselves. There was the occasional laugh and a giggle from Hermione that greatly surprised Ron.

"Did you just giggle like a girl?" Ron asked.

Hermione punched him in the shoulder. "I am a girl silly."

Harry and Ginny were walking close enough to hear the exchange and laughed.

Ginny glanced at the horizon, taking in the view, when she saw a shape approaching them. She squeezed Harry's hand and nodded in the direction of the shape that was coming nearer. Harry then silently pointed it out to Ron and Hermione, and all four discreetly pulled out their wands. As they watched the single shape divided into two. They clenched their wands and prepared to defend themselves. But then they heard laughter. As they watched one shape shoved the other and the shovee came back to push the shover in return. The witches and wizards relaxed slightly, and then their jaws dropped. At first they thought that they were seeing double. Walking towards them was a very happy George with what could be his identical twin. Then they realized, it was.

"Fred?" Ginny asked scarcely above a whisper.

Both ginger heads looked in the direction the small voice had come from. The twins walked right up to Ginny, then enveloped her in a double-hug. Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged her thought-to-be-dead brother. Ron walked over in a daze and was brought into the group hug as well. Fred the grabbed Harry and George grabbed Hermione and soon it was a group hug filled with tears of joy.

"Where were you?" Ron asked Fred after he'd recovered somewhat.

"I didn't actually die," Fred said. "Well, I did, but there was an open door behind me. I realized that I could choose between life and death. I thought about it for a good long while until I decided life. But by then my body was out of the castle and waiting to be buried. I ran away and you will never believe who I ran into."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore," Fred said solemnly. Now neither of the Weasley brothers was to be taken seriously at ordinary times, but everyone knew that Fred would never joke about this, about dying but coming back and seeing Dumbledore alive again too. Now everyone was crying again and they gathered back into a group hug. Fred collected himself first. "Dumbledore has returned to Hogwarts as Headmaster and was the one who suggested that you get invited back. You see, Trelawney has been muttering strange things about strange visitors. I mean, we are having American exchange students visit but after the war with Voldemort, what harm can they cause that we can't handle?"

There was laughter at this statement before Ginny started.

"You and Dumbledore may be back," she said to Fred, "but this will give mum a heart attack."

Fred and George both laughed heartily. "Good," said Fred. "From what I have heard, my twin here has been a dreary stick-in-the-mud and played no pranks at all apart from small, lame ones."

"Yeah, pretty much," Ron said. George playfully punched his brother's shoulder and both smiled.

"I think a good start will do her well," Fred said. And with that they began walking back to the Weasley house. Fred told of how he and Dumbledore made their way to Hogwarts to find it nearly vacant. Professor McGonagall was in the Headmaster's study and looked to be at a complete loss. When he and Dumbledore had walked in the professor had burst into tears. Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder and they spoke for what seemed like forever to Fred. McGonagall handed leadership of the school back over to him and hugged Fred. Then Dumbledore told Fred that he had awoken to find himself in a stone tomb and apparated himself out of it, but left the elder wand and made a very realistic copy of himself in case Voldemort came for a chat. He then told of how Dumbledore had hidden himself away. Voldemort couldn't know that people could return from the dead so easily. He told of how when Dumbledore found him he sent a letter to a depressed George. George then picked up the story and saw the letter from Dumbledore about George and ran out of the house. He found the pair at Hogwarts and was reunited with his brother.

By now they were back at the Weasley residence and could hear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking inside. "Who wants to really scare them?" George asked. He explained the plan and everyone got into place. Harry ran inside and they could hear him shouting that George was back. George then started walking towards the house with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione right beside him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked out and met their son in the middle of the cut grass. Fred dropped silently down from the roof of the house to stand in the doorway. He watched as his mother hugged his brother and invited him inside and turned to see Fred standing in the doorway. She turned and looked back at George, then to Fred again. Her hands flew to her mouth and she slowly walked up to Fred. She touched his face and dissolved into tears. Mr. Weasley was right behind her, but wrapped his thought-to-be-dead son in a tight embrace. After the embrace Fred and George helped their mother to her feet and into the house.

Mrs. Weasley made Fred tell her exactly what happened five times through before she was satisfied. She made dinner with the help of the twins and the house seemed much livelier. After dinner they talked all through the night and told Fred of the final defeat of Voldemort. Fred high-fived Harry and thanked him for killing the, as he put it, "Bloody rat bastard.' They went to bed for the night and the twins went and slept in the same room while sleeping arrangements were the same for everyone else.

The next day Fred demanded to play Quidditch. So it was Fred, Harry, and Ginny on one team and George, Ron, and Hermione on the other. Mr. Weasley was reluctant to go to work, but Mrs. Weasley urged him to so as not to raise suspicion. She didn't want the Ministry to haul away the son she had just gotten back.

At last September 1st rolled around and the Weasleys, not including Fred and George, piled into a taxi to take them to Kings Cross Station. Mr. Weasley apparated ahead with the trunks while everyone else arrived a few minutes after him in the taxi. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all grabbed their trunks and Hermione held Crookshanks as they ran through the faux wall. When they arrived they saw a lot of other Hogwarts students hugging their parents good-bye and boarding the train. Ron and Ginny hugged Mrs. Weasley while Harry and Hermione hugged Mr. Weasley, then they switched. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wished them luck as they boarded the train. They quickly found a compartment that contained only Luna and Neville.

"Mind if we join you?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all," came Luna's wistful voice.

"Sure," said Neville.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione dragged their trunks in and stored them overhead then all sat down. Ron and Hermione sat by Neville while Harry and Ginny sat by Luna. They were all discussing their summers and how excited they were to return to Hogwarts when the train pulled out of the station. From there the talking was even more excited. They talked and talked until the sweets cart came by. Harry pulled out some wizarding money and bought a mountain of candy to share. His friends tried to pay him for it or buy their own, but Harry wouldn't let them. In the end, everyone ended up feeling stuffed and satisfied. Ron and Neville even ended up dozing off. Hermione started up a conversation about brothers and boyfriends and Harry stared out the window.

Something felt off. Not off like something bad was going to happen, just off. He shook his head and tried to ignore it, but couldn't shake the feeling. He considered getting up and walking around, but by that time he realized that it was time to change into their robes. He easily woke Neville up with a small shake. Ron was another matter entirely. As Luna and Neville left to change into their school robes, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were all yelling at, shaking, and even pinching and slapping Ron. It ended when Ginny held up her hand. Hermione and Harry took a step back.

"Ronald you missed the feast," Ginny said in a perfectly even tone. Ron's head instantly popped up.

"What?!" he shrieked. "Why did none of you wake me up?"

"We just did," said Ginny with a sweet smile. She then grabbed her robes and left the compartment to get changed. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione for an explanation.

"We couldn't wake you up by yelling, shaking, pinching, or hitting, so Ginny did that," Harry said.

"Oh," was Ron's response.

The trio changed into their school robes and then settled back down into their seats. They watched the countryside fly by and Hermione rambled speculations about classes for eighth years. They were almost to the school when their breath caught. Draco Malfoy walked past their compartment and kept going down the length of the train.

"Malfoy's back?" Hermione hissed.

"I guess so," said Harry. "Who knows, maybe he's different?"

"Different?" Ron squeaked. "I'll bet he'll still hate us."

"People can change," Luna said. "Draco is a person whether he acts like one or not. Let's wait and see. The war may have changed him more than we know."

"Maybe," said a doubtful Ginny.

At last the train came to a halt. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville all got off of the train and breathed the fresh air. They could see the towers of the school just barely poking over the treetops. They watched the younger students clamor about. Then the crowd grew hushed. The group strode towards the point of interest and was also surprised. Fourteen people, six girls and eight boys, were all standing beside the train. They were not wearing Hogwarts uniforms, but rather uniforms from what seemed to be another school. They were all wearing black cloaks and the guys were wearing slacks with buttoned down and vests while the girls were wearing skirts with blouses and sashes. But the vests and sashes were all different colors except for a couple of them. Wands could be seen poking out of pockets so they weren't muggles. Hermione was about to introduce herself when Hagrid strode towards the group of students who were standing silently.

"So yer the exchange students from America?" he asked in his booming voice.

"Yes, sir," said a boy standing near the front. He had black hair and green eyes. The other five glanced at Harry then at the American boy, then back again.

"What?" Harry asked in a hushed whisper.

"If he wasn't taller, tanner, and more muscular than you," said Ginny, "you two could be twins."

Harry took a closer look and realized he was right.

"Ah, Hermione," came Hagrid's booming voice. "Will you show the exchange students to the carriages?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said. "Well follow me." She led the group of exchange students off to the side where the carriages were waiting. Hermione saw the threstrals in front of the carriages and sighed. She heard a gasp behind her.

"They're beautiful," said a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Yeah they are," said a blonde boy with blue eyes.

"They're thestrals," said an almost eerie voice. Hermione saw a boy in all black standing in the shadows. "My dad has some." The exchange students all walked forward and pet the thestrals. Hermione gulped and walked away.

"Oh," she said turning around. "Only five per carriage. We will be having dinner in the great hall. Just follow everyone else," she said in a quiet voice.

"Thank you," said the boy that could be Harry's brother.

Hermione turned and rushed away. She got back to where the other five were still standing with Hagrid, chatting away.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione muttered something unintelligible and was as pale as a sheet.

"Sorry what was that?" Ron asked.

"They can all see the thestrals," Hermione said barely above a whisper.

"All of them?" Hagrid asked. "Now tha's strange."

"Yes," said Harry, "it is."

They were the last students to get a ride up to the castles but all piled into one carriage, against Hermione's previous advice. They rode up to the castle in silence with only the hooting owls and chirping of crickets for ambiance. Once they arrived the walked in through the front doors and saw Draco and a few other students who were also there for their eighth year standing off to the side as the rest of the students walked in. Draco looked strangely uncomfortable. The five eighth years and Ginny were about to walk into the great hall when professor McGonagall pulled them aside.

"Eighth years are to wait here," she said. Harry gave Ginny a peck on the cheek as she walked into the great hall. Meanwhile, Ron stood far away from Draco without standing too far away from Hermione. The others just stood there awkwardly. "Alright," said McGonagall once the rest of the students had gone in, "follow me."

The students returning for their eighth year followed McGonagall into the hall and saw the usual five tables, but also a new table off to the side, but close to the front table. McGonagall led them to the new table and motioned for them to sit down. They did, but Ron was trying to be as far away from Draco as possible. Draco looked pale, almost sickly and was completely silent. Hermione glanced around the table and noticed that while there were twenty-five seats, only eleven of them were occupied and the exchange students were nowhere in sight. Hermione was about to say something when all of the conversation suddenly died. She looked to where every head was turned and saw Dumbledore striding into the great hall with Snape right behind him.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "How did Snape survive?"

"I have no idea," said Neville in a shaky voice.

They watched as Dumbledore took the headmaster's chair and Snape filled the chair of Potions teacher. However, that still left one chair open; the seat of the professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore stood up and explained how he had faked his death in order to encourage Voldemort to emerge. He then told how Professor Snape was saved from the brink of death, but didn't go into detail.

"Now why don't we begin the sorting?" said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting hat on its stool and set it at the front. The hat sung an eerie song of being aware of your surroundings even if you don't know everything and to keep an open mind. The students apprehensively applauded, even Dumbledore took a moment. Professor McGonagall then began calling first years forward and the Sorting Hat put them into their houses. The eighth years were having difficulties applauding for people that got into their old houses. They weren't sure if they would be allowed to return to their houses at all. But their fears were, for the moment, put to the back of their thoughts as Dumbledore stood up again.

"We have quite the treat this year," he said. "We have exchange students from the American school of Salem's Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They will be sorted into houses so that you get a feel for their personalities but will have their own living arrangements. Give them a warm Hogwarts welcome."

The entire school turned as fourteen people strode into the hall. They walked in two rows with the boy that could be Harry's brother and a girl with long curly brown hair led the columns. They stopped at the front and then turned to the front table where the professors sat and bowed before lining up in a seemingly predetermined order with a blonde boy leading followed by Harry's brother, a skinny pale boy, a girl of African descent, and the rest in a seemingly random order behind them.

"Jason Grace," Professor McGonagall called. The blonde boy in front went and sat on the stool first and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. They boy jumped a bit then got comfortable. The boy sat there for nearly ten minutes before the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" The blonde boy got off the stool and bowed to the hat.

"You will sit at the same table as the eighth years," Professor McGonagall directed him. Jason nodded and sat at the end of the table.

"Perseus Jackson," said Professor McGonagall.

"Please," he said as he walked forward and sat on the stool, "it's just Percy." Harry and Ron noticed that a majority of the female population at Hogwarts nearly swooned at his voice. Professor McGonagall nodded and placed the Sorting hat on his head. Percy, like Jason, jumped and then seemed to make himself comfortable on the stool. After fifteen minutes passed everyone was getting bored and worried. Percy would occasionally let out a laugh, but a couple times he seemed to wipe away a tear.

Finally, after half an hour of sitting, waiting, and trying not to doze off the Sorting Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall took the hat off of Percy's head and before he walked away he bowed to it, just like Jason.

It took another three hours and twenty-three for the rest of the exchange students to be sorted. Six ended up in Gryffindor, four to Slytherin, one to Ravenclaw, and three went to Hufflepuff. No one was entirely sure what to make of the group but one thing was for certain, they were way too good looking. Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the female population at Hogwarts whispered about it and decided that more than likely all the exchange students' families were wealthy and they were probably the rich snobs that could afford it. But after the three and a half hours it took for the sorting, Dumbledore immediately announced the feast.

All of the witches and wizards tore right in, but the exchange students seemed to hold back. Hermione heard them speaking in a strange language before they started eating. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and the other eighth years all started chattering away with the exception of Malfoy who continued to be silent as he ate a very light dinner. The eighth years vaguely heard the exchange students talking in some foreign language that definitely wasn't English but ignored it. Finally Hermione couldn't take it any longer.

"So what's your school like?" asked the ever curious witch.

"Oh we love it there," said the blonde girl, Annabelle or something.

"So why come here?" Ron asked.

"We wanted to get out and see more," said the blonde boy, Jason.

"So why not just go on vacation over the summer holidays?" Harry asked.

"How can we learn new magic from a different culture if we're too busy seeing the sights?" asked a girl with long, dark, curly hair, Reyna.

"That's true," Neville conceded. "So what do you think so far?"

"Oh the castle is absolutely gorgeous," said Annabelle. "The gothic style is wonderful. I also like how everyone in the school lives with people of the same mind as them. Our school does that too, but in a different way."

"How so?" asked Hermione.

Annabelle looked at a loss when Percy spoke up. "We are divided into more groups," he said. "That's why we're all wearing different colors. Families also play a role in it. After all, you tend to be more comfortable and do better when you are with your family."

"That makes sense," said Luna.

"So you know our names," said Jason. "What are yours?"

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said, then pointed to everyone as she said their name. "That's Harry, Harry Potter," Harry's name got no reaction, "Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom," she continued naming off eighth years until she reached Draco. "And _that_ is Draco Malfoy."

Draco almost looked ashamed as he looked at his plate. His longish hair fell into his eyes when he looked down and his shoulders hunched ever so slightly. The exchange students looked concerned and words were exchanged in the same strange language as before. They seemed to come to some agreement as the conversation ceased.

"So what are your names again?" Harry asked. "I'm a little fuzzy on some of them."

"I'm Annabeth," said the blonde girl then pointed to everyone as she said their name. "This is Percy, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Katie, Leo, Clarisse, Will, Connor, and Travis." The last two boys looked like trouble makers, even more so than the Weasley twins. Hermione made a mental note to keep them from meeting. At best, the world would be covered in confetti and whipped cream if they did meet.

Conversations resumed amongst eighth years and between the exchange students, in their strange language, until Dumbledore stood up again. He made a speech but this year's was strange. It seemed like he was making a point that this would not be a normal year and to watch out, not everything was black and white, let alone clear. And with that creepy speech he dismissed everyone to their separate dorms. The witches and wizards quickly made their way out of the dining hall, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione hung back right outside the doors of the great hall for a moment. They saw the exchange students get the Sorting Hat and its stool and sit in chairs around it. They saw them strike up a conversation right before the doors to the hall closed with a dull boom, leaving them on the outside.

"Now who would want to stay and talk with that creepy hat?" Ron asked.

"No idea," said Hermione. "But do you remember how long it took for them to be sorted?"

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "It took hours!"

"I know," said Harry. "I wonder why."

"Let's just say 'The exchange students are very weird' and leave it at that?" Ron suggested.

"For now," said Hermione.

The three of them trooped back to the Gryffindor dorms and, halfway there, realized that they didn't know the password. Luckily Ginny found them.

"There you are," she said and slipped her hand into Harry's before kissing him on the cheek. "I've been looking for you. The password to the dorms is 'Zeus' Master Bolt,' whatever that is."

"Alright," said Hermione.

"Thank you Ginny," Harry said kissing her cheek. Ron made a face but kept quiet. It was still a bit odd for his little sister to be going out with his best friend.

The four of them walked back to the dorms together and when they arrived at the Fat Lady, Hermione gave her the password. The Fat Lady giggled and swung inwards to allow them into the common room. Harry flopped down on one couch and Ron on another while their girlfriends sat beside them.

"So what do you think of the exchange students?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I don't know," she said. "It did take an awful long time for them to be sorted, but they aren't even staying in the houses they were sorted into. What makes them so special? And if they aren't staying with us, then where are they staying?"

"Who bloody knows?" Ron groaned. "I for one don't care."

"Something seems off about them though," Harry said.

"Let's leave it alone until tomorrow," Hermione said. "Tomorrow we get our schedules and we can see what the exchange students' schedules are. For now, let's just let it alone."

"Fine by me," said Ginny. "I'm too tired to think anyway. Can we pick this up again tomorrow?" she asked with a yawn.

"Sure," Harry said.

Ron and Harry trooped up to their dorms while Hermione and Ginny went to theirs. As usual, their trunks were already on their beds and waiting for them. Ron lugged his off of his bed and it landed on the floor with a thud. Harry did likewise and both dressed for bed before flopping onto it and falling asleep. Hermione, before going to sleep asked Ginny what classes she hoped for. Ginny mumbled something and went to sleep. Hermione yawned and followed her lead.

In the morning, when they woke up, their schedules were on their bedside tables. Hermione gave a squeal of joy while Ron and Harry groaned before rolling over. Ginny simply sat up and read hers. Hermione was incredibly excited while Ginny seemed pleased. Ron and Harry finally looked at their schedules and groaned again. Hermione dressed in a flash and brushed her hair while Ginny got ready at normal human speeds. The boys on the other hand were moving at zombie pace. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for twenty minutes before the two of them walked downstairs, still yawning.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"We were sleeping," Ron said as he stretched.

"What he said," Harry said putting an arm around Ginny's shoulder.

Hermione huffed and grabbed Ron's hand before leading the foursome down stairs to the great hall for breakfast. Ron slid into a spot at the eighth year table and his head flopped down and he began to snore. Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Ron yelled.

"Then stay awake," Hermione growled. She then looked down the table and saw the exchange students talking and laughing, all fully awake, dressed, sans cloaks, and looking perfect. Draco was sitting near them, but not near enough to draw attention to him. "So what classes do you have?" Hermione asked the others quietly.

"Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, D.A.D.A., Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and Divination. Joy," said Harry.

"Funny," said Hermione with a slight frown, "that's the exact same as what I have."

"Same here," said Ron with a yawn.

"All eighth years have the same schedules," said Luna. "We asked Professor McGonagall about it already."

"Oh," was all Hermione had to say.

"What's this?" Harry asked, seemingly to himself. "'In order for the exchange students to get the most out of their semester,'" Harry read, "'they are allowed to attend whichever classes they so choose. Please, do your best to make them feel welcome and invited.' Well that's odd."

"That's really on your schedules?" asked an exchange student, Annabeth. "We don't want special privileges, we have our own schedules."

"May I see yours?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Annabeth said passing it over. "We all have the same schedule."

Hermione looked at Annabeth's schedule and realized that it matched up with the eighth years' schedules. Hermione passed Annabeth's schedule back and looked confused.

"Why would they have the same schedules we do?"

"I dunno," said Harry. "But I do know that we will be late for Hagrid's class if we don't hurry."

Ron choked down the rest of his breakfast in record time and ran after Harry and Hermione. The exchange students followed the rest of the eighth years and were down at Hagrid's hut right as the bell was ringing.

"Ah," Hagrid said, "there ya are. Well, jus' in time. Follow me, follow me," he said as he led them into the Forbidden forest. Harry saw Draco trying to blend in with the shadows and staying as small and as far away from Hagrid as possible. The exchange students followed Hagrid right into the forest. Hagrid led them to the same clearing where they had met Buckbeak and they saw a small herd of pegasi, a couple of them were tan, one was grey, one was brown, and another was a ruddy color, standing on the far side. Several of the eighth years gasped, but the exchange students stayed quiet. One boy, Percy, even seemed to be hanging back.

"Now I need two people," Hagrid said. "How abou' Hermione and," he looked over at the exchange students who shoved forward the boy who could have been Harry's brother, "Percy."

Hermione walked forward, but Percy needed a bit of a shove from his friends. Percy stood by Hagrid and Hagrid pointed out the brown pegasus.

"That one's real gentle like," Hagrid said. Hermione gulped but walked slowly towards the pegasus. It watched her warily but didn't move except to flick its tail. Hermione held out her hand and stopped a few feet away. The pegasus walked forward slowly and snuffled her hand. Hermione's breath quickened as she felt is soft nose touch her hand. She turned around to look at Hagrid and her heart stopped. Looming right behind Hagrid and Percy was a pure black pegasus. She was about to call out when the pegasus hit Percy in the back with its nose, sending him tripping forward. Percy stumbled forward and whipped out his wand. Then stopped and sighed. He walked right up to the black pegasus and lightly punched it in the shoulder.

"Really?" he asked as he looked at the pegasus. "Really? Was that really necessary?" he asked it.

Hermione was speechless and, apparently, so was everyone else. Hagrid looked like he was going to faint.

"You wanna go for a ride?" Percy asked the black Pegasus with a crooked grin spreading across his face. The pegasus whinnied and reared up. Percy stepped out of the way as the beast came crashing down, as though he were expecting it. He then swung on its back without a saddle and sat low as the pegasus galloped forward and took off at a gallop.

"Wait!" Hagrid shouted. But it was too late. The black pegasus was airborne. The rest of the pegasi whinnied and followed. The brown pegasus reared and then went thundering past Hermione before taking off into the sky.

"What in blazes?" Hagrid shouted to no one in particular.

"Don't worry," said Annabeth. All eyes turned towards her as she walked towards the center of the clearing. "The black pegasus' name is Blackjack and he's Percy's pegasus from our school. He must have followed us. Percy's kind of fantastic with pegasi and anything equestrian really," she said watching the sky. "Blackjack kinda claimed him though. Now," she said looking at them, the sound of thundering hooves could be heard from in the forest behind her and took a few steps to her left, "we'll be right back." A black shape went right by where Annabeth was and was gone, and Annabeth was gone with it. They saw the black pegasus, Blackjack, take off into the sky again. This time he had two figures on his back. Annabeth's blonde hair could be seen streaming out from behind her.

"Yeah," said another of the exchange students, Reyna. "They should be back shortly. Though Blackjack won't be very happy to leave Percy."

"He could stay with me if he likes," Hagrid immediately offered, "Blackjack, not Percy, I mean."

"No worries," Reyna said with a laugh, "I understood, though we will have to ask Blackjack and Percy. From what I have seen of Blackjack, he would love to stay as close to Percy as possible."

There was a snort and the stamp of a hoof from behind them.

"That's a yes," Percy said as Annabeth dismounted Blackjack. The class was still in shock as Percy slid off after her. The rest of the pegasi were behind them and shaking their manes and stomping their hooves excitedly. "He likes donuts if you've got them," Percy said. "But he has a limit of half a dozen per day, otherwise he can't sleep." Blackjack snorted and head-butted Percy. Percy just shoved his head away and kept watching Hagrid.

"Sounds doable," said the professor.

Percy walked to the center of the area and the pegasi followed him.

"They're good," he said to Hagrid and started petting the brown pegasus that Hermione had been petting. "I think you were petting this one Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed. Percy walked toward her and the pegasus followed him. Percy held his hand out to the pegasus and had Hermione hold her hand in front of his then backed away. The pegasus smelled her hand and touched it with his nose. Hermione looked at Percy.

"That means you can pet him," Percy said quietly.

Hermione nodded and then turned back to the pegasus who was staring at her. She reached forward and began petting its nose and then moved to its cheek. She then started petting its neck. Hermione was so surprised at how docile it was.

"Do you want to try riding him?" Percy asked. Hermione started at how quiet he was. He didn't seem to be sneaking around, but seemed to naturally walk silently.

"Yes, I would," Hermione said.

"Alright then," Percy said, "what you need to do is grab a handful of the base of his mane and swing yourself up onto his back. Here, you can use my hands as a step," he said interlacing his fingers and stooping over to form something like a step.

Hermione again nodded and did just as Percy said. To her immense surprise she was able to get right onto the pegasus' back with Percy's help. The creature blew and stamped his hoof like he was getting ready to break into a gallop. Percy then appeared at the pegasus' head and was petting his nose.

"Easy now," he said gently. "It's her first time, go easy." The pegasus appeared to nod and started trotting around the clearing. "Does anyone else want to try?" Percy asked.

All of the Hogwarts students hung back but a quiet voice said, "I would." Everyone turned and saw Draco looking up.

"Then try the tan mare over there," Percy said taking over for Hagrid. "She's gentle." He then turned back to the black pegasus, " Blackjack?" The black pegasus looked up. "Would you go find nineteen other _nice_ pegasi willing to help us out?"

Blackjack nodded and took off after galloping across the clearing.

"Pegasi are smart creatures ain't they?" Hagrid muttered.

"Very," Percy said as he started petting the nose of the ruddy colored pegasus. "Alright Draco, go slow, she's timid and doesn't like sudden movements." Draco nodded and slowly walked towards the tan pegasus mare. The pegasus swished her tail nervously and watched Draco approach. Draco held his hand out and stopped a couple of feet away from the pegasus. The mare slowly walked forward and smelled Draco's hand.

"And now the pegasus spooks," Ron smugly whispered to Harry.

But as they watched the timid pegasus gently snuffled Draco's hand before touching it with her nose. Draco seemed just as surprised as everyone else but started petting her nose and her eyes started to droop. Percy walked over with a small grin and gently pet the pegasus' cheek.

"Nice job," he said softly.

"Thanks," Draco said sounding mystified.

Percy got three other students, including Luna and Neville, introduced to the last three pegasi when a whinny was heard from above the tree tops. Blackjack flew past and then a horde of color followed him. The sounds of hooves came from the forest when Blackjack had most likely landed and soon twenty pegasi, including Blackjack, emerged from the trees. Blackjack snorted and tossed his head as he pranced over to Percy. Percy smiled and pet the pegasus who was demanding his affections.

"Nice job," Percy said. "I'll bring you some donuts later."

Blackjack snorted and pawed the ground. The other pegasi Blackjack had brought stood off to the side and eyed the wizards with unease. Percy walked forward and they all walked towards him.

"It's alright guys," Percy said and the pegasi seemed to calm down. The brown pegasus Hermione was sitting on even walked closer. "Will you let the wizards ride you?" The pegasi looked uneasy, but all nodded which caused Percy to smile. "Excellent. Why don't you guys pick who will ride you?" he suggested to the pegasi.

Blackjack's teeth immediately clamped down on the back of Percy's shirt and started dragging him away. "Hey! Hey!" Percy said with a slight laugh and playfully swatted at Blackjack's face. Percy was pulled off of his feet and dragged to the other end of the clearing and set on his rear and Blackjack stood in front of him and looked to be daring the other pegasi to come closer. The other pegasi then turned to the group of wizards and started picking theirs out. Harry ended up being picked by a grey pegasus and Ron by a roan pegasus. Once they were on their pegasus how Percy had instructed Hermione, they asked their pegasi to go stand by her. The pegasi complied and stood near Hermione who was still seated on the brown pegasus.

"How can he do that?" Ron asked, completely mystified.

"No idea," said Hermione. "Pegasi are free spirits, I didn't know that it was possible for them to trust someone so easily."

As the trio watched everyone eventually got on a pegasus, though the exchange students were the first ones claimed and the first ones to mount the pegasi. Even Draco was able to get on the tan mare. Percy then climbed onto Blackjack and the duo stood in front of the herd.

"We'll be back in a few Hagrid," Percy said.

"Be safe," Hagrid said. "They're your responsibility Percy."

"Yes sir," Percy said with a smile and a salute. "Everybody follow me and Blackjack," Percy said, though Hermione noticed that he seemed to be speaking more to the pegasi. Percy and Blackjack galloped to the other end of the clearing and Blackjack took off. The rest of the pegasi quickly followed and took off behind him. Annabeth flew on Percy's right and, surprisingly, Draco flew on his left, but that seemed to be the mare's choice. They flew towards the castle and saw some first years at their flying lesson. Percy nodded towards them and Blackjack seemed to understand some kind of signal. As everyone watched, the black pegasus tucked its wings and dove, the rest of the pegasi stayed aloft. Harry was about to call for him to stop, but it was too late.

The first years and Madam Hooch stared as the pegasi until they realized that one of them was more or less falling from the sky a quarter mile away from them. Madam Hooch was about to shout for a first year to get Madam Pomfrey when the pegasi pulled up and came racing towards them skimming just above the ground. The black pegasus raced skyward right before the collided with the terrified first years and mystified Madam Hooch, who watched the pegasi with fascination. Percy gave a whoop and urged Blackjack to go faster as they rejoined the herd. The herd of racing pegasi zoomed past between the towers of the school following no set course. They then skimmed over the lake before landing in front of Hagrid's hut. Madam Hooch could be seen flying towards them on her broom with her class of first years behind her following a bit more clumsily. When she landed, Hagrid came out of the forest and stared at the pegasi.

"My, my," said Madam Hooch as she eyed the pegasi, "they are beautiful Hagrid."

"Oh," Hagrid said, "I can only take a very little credit. It was Percy and his pegasus, Blackjack, that brought nineteen other pegasi. I only had five that would follow me."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as the rest of the eighth years, were still in shock. They had all just ridden very wild pegasi, yet were unharmed and had loads of fun. _But how did that Percy boy do it?_ Hermione wondered.

"Are you Percy?" Madam Hooch asked when she saw Blackjack raise his head proudly when Hagrid complemented him. Percy slid off of Blackjack and walked up to Madam Hooch.

"Percy Jackson," he said holding out his hand. "Exchange student from America."

"Madam Hooch, flying instructor and Quidditch referee here at Hogwarts."

"A pleasure to meet you," Percy said as they shook hands.

"Indeed," she said. Their hands dropped back to their sides. "Where did your pegasus find so many other pegasi? I have only seen one or two and Hagrid was elated to find five."

Percy blushed and didn't seem to know what to say. Hermione was confused. Shouldn't he be proud that he had a tame pegasus that could easily go round up other pegasi at his word? Or at least that he could get a herd of wild pegasi to follow him? He was strange.

"Percy here just has a way with equestrians," the blonde girl, Annabeth, said. Percy blushed more. "Blackjack however claimed him and won't let him ride any other pegasus, horse, or anything really."

"I don't doubt it," Madam Hooch said. "Well thank you for letting us take up your time. Now class," Madam Hooch said to her class who were still staring at the large herd of pegasi. "Do you all remember how to mount your brooms and take off?" The first years nodded, but were still stealing glances at the pegasi. "Alright, everyone mount up and follow me back to the flying field." The first years reluctantly took off and followed Madam Hooch. But all of the eighth years and exchange students could seem them looking back.

The eighth years and exchange students all dismounted but the pegasi stuck around. Hagrid was about to say something when the bell began to toll for the next class. Harry saw Percy whisper something to Blackjack and the pegasus trotted away with the other two dozen pegasi trailing behind him and they entered the Forbidden Forest. Percy took off after the other students after he accepted his bag from Hagrid who had been kind enough to bring all of their bags with him from the clearing. They thanked him and all of their eighth years and exchange students ran up to Professor Binns' room. The eighth years knew that Professor Binns would pull his usual trick and couldn't wait to see the looks on the exchange students' faces, all of whom were surrounding the boy in all black who was whispering something to them before they sat down. The bell tolled and Professor Binns floated out of the chalk board and gave a gasp of surprise and stared at the exchange students.

* * *

**Okay, so chapter 2 is a bit longer than I thought that it would be...**

**Anyway... if you have a comment or suggestion, PLEASE REVIEW! All writers get a warm fuzzy feeling whenever they see a review and it makes them write faster. I am no exception!**


	3. The First Night at Hogwarts

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It was originally supposed to be a lot longer than this, but I realized it had been way too long before I'd posted anything new and it would be ridiculously long if I used my original plan. Hopefully I'll update faster, but we'll see how that goes.**

* * *

The demigods had awoken to the screeching wheels of the train. Annabeth had been the first one up in her compartment and had her face plastered against the window looking for the castle Hecate had told them about. She was rather disappointed when she couldn't see it because of the massive trees in the way. Percy smirked at his girlfriend's predictable reaction.

"How about we get off the train so we can go see the castle?" Percy suggested.

"Yes, please," said Jason stretching his arms above his head.

"Can't wait to get out of a small box," Percy muttered.

"We were sleeping the whole time Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"It was still boring," Percy said and Jason laughed.

They stepped out of the compartment and saw the rest of the students, as well as their fellow demigods, doing the same, but the Hogwarts students knew where they were going. The demigods followed them out and onto the platform. Once there they all took a deep breath of the fresh air and the Stolls stretched. Annabeth was about to ask Reyna where she thought they should go when the conversation around them suddenly died. The demigods looked around for something wrong and realized that they were the source of the confusion. Annabeth saw a group of Hogwarts students shoulder their way forward and was about to ask one of them where they should go when a booming voice said:

"So yer the exchange students from America?"

The demigods looked up and saw a large man lumbering towards them. He had a large, shaggy beard and a very large coat. Percy stepped forward.

"Yes, sir," he said. Out of the corners of their eyes the demigods all saw a group of people about their age come to the front of the crowd, but ignored them for the time being. It was awkward enough being stared at, they'd rather not make a scene too.

The large man turned to where the students had shoved their way to the front and said, "Ah Hermione, will you show the exchange students to the carriages?"

The bushy-haired girl looked momentarily alarmed before nodding and saying, "Yes professor." She then turned to the demigods and said, "Well follow me."

Annabeth and Reyna noticed that the girl seemed like she was in her own little world. The followed her from the platform, down a small dirt lane, before the turned and saw a line of black carriages pulled by gorgeous animals. All of the demigods gasped when they saw them, especially Percy, but Nico seemed unaffected.

"They're beautiful," Annabeth said as she watched Percy out of the corner of her eye. He seemed unable to speak.

"Yeah, they are," Jason agreed.

"They're thestrals," they heard Nico say. "My dad has some."

At this point Percy was already petting one of the thestrals and Jason was right beside him. After a few seconds the rest of the demigods came forward and began petting the thestrals. Katie and Piper saw the bushy haired girl look really awkward and start walking away and heard her call quietly back, "Only five per carriage. We will be having dinner in the great hall. Just follow everyone else."

Percy looked up from the thestral and said, "Thank you."

The girl then rushed back up the dirt lane and back towards the platform.

"Well that was awkward," Piper said.

"Even I agree with that," said Nico. Percy and Jason laughed and the Stolls each threw and arm around the son of Hades' shoulders and smirked. Nico rolled his eyes and shoved them away, but everyone could see the small smile on his face.

"So how are you guys?" Percy asked the thestrals.

_Very well, my Lord,_ the thestral on the left said.

"Whoa," said Jason getting a really big grin on his face. "I can hear you."

_But of course_, came the lilting voice of the thestrals.

"I thought that I could only speak with birds," Jason mused.

_Not so,_ said the first thestrals. _Your fathers worked together to create our kind and as such all of their children have the ability to speak with us._

"Oh," said Jason. "Well that makes sense."

"Yes, yes," said Piper, "but if we don't get moving, then we'll be late for the whole sorting thingy and we'll miss the feast."

After Piper finished speaking both Jason and Percy bounded into the carriage of the thestrals they were petting and looked expectantly at the others. Annabeth only raised an eyebrow and Piper tilted her head to the side.

"I am not missing a feast," the two said. Their girlfriends smirked and got in the carriage with them and so did Reyna. Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Leo in the next and Clarisse, Connor, Travis, and Will in a third. The carriages all chatted amongst themselves about what they were expecting, but Annabeth was constantly craning her neck around so Percy said:

"Annabeth, we will see the castle soon enough and I am getting whiplash just watching you." He then gave a small squeak when Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. But she did settle back into the roofless carriage and lean against her boyfriend and chat with Piper and Reyna while Percy and Jason spoke together. Meanwhile, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Leo were debating about what would be taught while The Stolls, Clarisse, and Will were discussing pranks and what should be done about irritating students and professors, though it was the Stolls dominating their conversation.

But, soon enough, Annabeth got her wish and the castle came into sight. But it wasn't just Annabeth who stopped to stare. Sure, the demigods had been expecting a castle, but this was more like three castles put together with extra towers, a _lot_ of extra towers. The setting sunlight was hitting the massive structure at just the right angle to highlight the towers and walls in a warm red glow with the forest as a dark backdrop. All conversations stopped, including the Stolls' plotting and scheming, as they watched the castle grow nearer. When they arrived in front of the massive doors and got out of the carriage they continued to admire the building, and Annabeth was too stunned for words, her mouth simply hung open in awe. Percy slipped his hand into hers and led her into the castle through the massive double doors.

Once inside Annabeth regained her voice and started talking about the architecture and how wonderful and nearly impossible it was. The Stolls came on either side of her with matching mischievous looks on their faces, though Connor had to get between her and Percy, and said:

"Magic."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and batted at Travis while Percy tripped Connor, who stumbled out of the way. They were about to follow the general rush into the hall when a wispy sort of voice got their attention.

"Not that way," it whispered. The immortalized demigods turned in the direction of the voice and Nico gave a very small smile, though, after thinking it through, it wasn't all too surprising. It was a ghost that had spoken. He was a little on the dumpy side, but looked friendly enough.

"Binns," Nico said and shook the ghost's translucent hand. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise Lord di Angelo, how have you been?"

"Excellent, how is teaching?"

"The same as ever, though, that is why I love it so much. Please, tell your father thank you again for letting my ghost stay here at Hogwarts to keep teaching, it is my passion."

"No worries," Nico said, "he saw how much you loved it and knew he'd get no rest. He assumed that you would want a school built in Elysium if you had to stay down under, so it was to grant your wish as well as save himself from a headache."

The ghost laughed. "I should have guessed." Binns noticed the other demigods standing rather awkwardly off to the side, though the Stolls stood with their mouths agape. Nico was smiling. _Nico_ was _smiling_. Will fixed the brothers, who appeared to be frozen, by smacking them on the back of the head which elicited two yelps and two smacks in return causing Will to yelp and Binns to laugh. "Sons of Hermes, I assume."

"The two that look like twins are, the other guy is a son of Apollo," Nico said.

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "we don't see Nico smile much so the fact that you made him smile was a bit of a surprise for all of us."

If ghost could blush, Binns was. Nico threw an arm around the ghost's shoulders. "See Binns here is the one who caught me up to date while I was in the underworld. Demeter doesn't approve of the internet or TV or electronics in general, so dad had Binns here come down over the summer and teach me about the changes."

"Yes," said Binns, "one of the perks about being able to be dead, but stay above is that I am allowed to travel the world, as long as I am not seen. So, during summers and most holidays I travel the world and see as much as I can. And since I am not exactly solid and have the ability to turn invisible, I can go, literally, anywhere."

"We are so becoming ghosts after we die," Connor said and Travis nodded.

"Nope, sorry," Nico said. "Dad is _not_ making that same mistake again."

"Again?" Reyna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Binns sighed. "You will actually meet him here. There is a ghost named Archibald Vermillion Peeves, who just goes by Peeves, that was a son of Hermes when he was alive. Lord Hades allowed for him to become a ghost in order to aid travelers. However, Peeves quickly grew tired of that and turned to pranking them, though it sometimes ended with someone else going down to Hades."

"So my father told him that he could knock it off and return to helping travelers or he could return to the underworld. Peeves chose to stay above but somehow worked out a deal with the previous owner of the castle and stayed on even after it was purchased and turned into Hogwarts. However, the students were the ones who tacked on 'the Poltergeist' to his name," Nico explained. "His file is so thick. My father wants to do is wipe his memory and send him to Asphodel just to be done with it. Lucky for Peeves, he was allowed to stay at Hogwarts."

"So," Clarisse said, "Peeves the Poltergeist is a past son of Hermes who was allowed to be a ghost, neglected his duty, then moved into a castle and wasn't incinerated."

"Only just barely," Nico muttered.

"Exactly, though here he is allowed to continue his pranking ways and only the Bloody Baron can keep him in line," Binns said with a sigh.

"So Professor Binns," said Annabeth trying to bring his spirit back up, it was nearly touching the floor, "what do you teach here?"

"I teach History of Magic, though typically only to first years. But, I must say, I was excited when Lady Hecate stopped by." He floated nearly a foot higher now. "However, you need to get ready to enter the Great Hall. Do you have an order or would you prefer to go in as a group?"

Annabeth immediately took over. "Two columns, Percy at the front of one and Reyna at the front of the other, Jason and I will be behind them. Then you guys will line up behind us in order of council. When we're done we'll even out the lines since there were more Greek demigods sent on this trip." In the end the two columns were seven long and perfectly even.

"Binns," Nico said from his place behind Annabeth, "will you let us know when to walk in?"

"Certainly," said the old ghost and stuck his head through the wall. The demigods chatted quietly for a minute before Binns pulled his head out of the wall. "It looks as though the first years are going to be sorted before you are invited in so we have about an hour."

"Cool," Percy said. "So what can you tell us about Hogwarts?"

This seemed to be Binns' area of expertise. He told them all about the history of the castle as well as about the stairs cases and the paintings that moved. He seemed so happy and then his face dropped. He told them about a conflict that had recently happened, quickly saying that it was on par with the Titan War, but nowhere close to the Giant War. The demigods sobered up as they listened to Binns' story of Lord Voldemort's rise to power and how he was thought to be defeated by the infant Harry Potter. He then told of how Voldemort had eventually gained enough power to regain a body, though only after sharing one with a past professor. He told of the final battle where Harry Potter once again survived the killing curse and was able to defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world. The demigods had listened to his story without once interrupting. Even the Stolls took this seriously.

"War sucks," Will summed up.

"Pretty much," Percy said running a hand through his hair. "So this year shouldn't be nearly as much trouble as the previous seven hunh?"

"Probably," Binns said. Several eyebrows went up. "We have two sons of Hermes and four children of the Big Three. Trouble will come," he said with a knowing smile. The demigods chuckled at this. Even though they were now immortal, they had retained their demigod smell, but monsters now thought twice about attacking them.

"Fair enough," Percy said. "But that's why we brought Katie. She's really good with sons of Hermes."

"You make me sound like an animal tamer," Katie said with a small smirk. Travis and Connor quickly turned into weasels and went bounding away. Everyone, including Binns, turned to look at Katie who was frowning and glaring after the two weasels. "And you'd be right."

Binns turned and shouted down the corridor, "You're going to miss the feast!"

The two weasels came to a screeching halt and then came tearing back at a remarkable speed before stopping and turning back into humans.

"Feast?" they asked together.

"Yes," Binns said. "It is tradition to start every year off with a large feast."

"But," said Katie, "the question is: Can you two behave and at least act civilized?"

"Yes ma'am," they said together and stood straighter with identical grins.

"Good," Binns said sticking his head back through the wall, "because Dumbledore just announced your arrival."

The demigods lined up and the door to the Great Hall opened of their own accord. Percy and Reyna led the columns into the Great Hall keeping their eyes ahead, but they could feel the curious stares that bored into them from all sides. The walk up to the professor's table seemed to take ages but when they finally got there they bowed and lined up in order of their parent off to the side, but facing a tattered old hat on a stool. A female professor with emerald green robes, a large pointed hat, small glasses, and a scroll in her hand came to stand in front of them.

"Jason Grace," she read off. Jason, who was at the front of the line, walked forward to where the hat sat on the stool. The professor picked the old hat up and placed it on his head after he'd sat down. The son of Jupiter jumped when the hat began speaking.

"A demigod…" the hat mused, "a son of Jupiter at that."

"What are you?" Jason asked quietly.

"I am the Sorting Hat," the hat replied. "I look at your past and determine where you shall reside in the future."

"Fair enough," Jason said.

Jason listened as the hat muttered to itself and watched as his memories flashed before his eyes. He heard the hat muttering all sorts of things from "What were you thinking?" to "That was a wise move…" to "Really?" The last one was heard the most often. He got to watch from a different perspective as his life flashed before his eyes, though, not in an uncomfortable way. He watched his quests, his war on Mount Othyrs, his memory being wiped and his adventures at Camp Half-Blood and his reunion with his sister. He got to rewatch his time on the Argo II and Gaea's final defeat that left most of them unconscious from exhaustion. He watched as the seven and several others were granted immortality and how the demigod council was established. It felt like an eternity later when the hat went silent before it shouted out, "Gryffindor!" Jason stood and bowed to the hat before turning to the professor.

"You will sit at the same table as the eighth years," the professor said and nodded to where eleven other people sat at a table off to the side. Jason nodded and sat at the far end of the table. For some reason watching his past flash before his eyes left him feeling drained.

"Perseus Jackson," the professor called. The demigods could see Percy flinch ever so slightly at the sound of his full name.

"Please," he said, "it's just Percy." Annabeth saw most of the girls in the hall look at Percy with longing eyes. A couple looked like they were going to faint while some were fanning themselves with their hands. Piper looked at Annabeth who was grinding her teeth and trying to figure out where she could get a knife or a dagger of some sort. Percy sat on the stool just like Jason had and the professor put the hat on his head. Percy jumped a bit when the hat first spoke before making himself comfortable.

"Another demigod?" the hat asked itself. "Oh but this one is a son of Poseidon, interesting, Greeks and Romans together and not fighting amongst themselves, how odd."

"It is a rather recent development," Percy supplied.

"Ah yes," the hat said. "Your friend the son of Jupiter had memories of a recent war, two in fact."

"Yes… er… sir," Percy said, unsure of how to address the hat.

The hat, knowing his confusion said, "Just call me Hat."

"Okay Hat, what now?"

"Impatient aren't we?" Hat muttered.

"A bit," Percy said. "I don't like to sit still."

"So I see," Hat said and began rifling through his memories. Percy watched from an outside view as he strangled snakes, dumped his class into an aquarium, and blew up a bus and a band room and nearly laughed at several. He watched his arrival at camp and old quests again with Hat's mutterings going in the background. He had to wipe away a tear when Zoe died and again when Luke ended himself and Kronos. He sensed the Hat's confusion at his sadness about Luke's death until it came to the part where Percy presented his wish and he asked for Luke's entrance into Elysium. The Hat continued on and Percy saw a few happy months with Annabeth and then a long darkness. The son of Poseidon ground his teeth as he thought about Hera's _brilliant_ plan.

He watched his arrival at the Roman camp and his quest with Hazel and Frank before the Argo II's arrival and their hasty retreat after Leo blasted the city. He watched again as they travelled cross country then to the Mediterranean then to parting ways with Annabeth and their fall into Tartarus. It could have been his imagination but Hat seemed to gasp at several parts of their adventure until they escaped through the Doors of Death and reunited with the other seven and sailed on to Greece before finally putting Gaea back into a fitful slumber. He had been one of the few conscious for that part, but as soon as he saw that Gaea was defeated, his knees buckled and he passed out for the sheer reason that he could without dying. He got to rewatch the reward meeting and smiled when he and his Wise Girl were immortalized together with their best friends to help demigods until they weren't needed any more. Hat stopped going through his memories and sat in silence for a minute.

"You are remarkably loyal," is said in a somber tone.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"You went through Hell with your girlfriend whose mother didn't approve of the match and fought the Night and the Pit itself to escape with her."

"I did what had to be done," Percy said as he remembered.

"I would like to speak with you and your friends after the feast. It would be a most interesting conversation. For now, you will be in, Gryffindor!" Hat shouted, but the hall only heard the last word. Percy pulled Hat off of his head and handed it to the professor who looked surprised before bowing and sitting by Jason.

"_You were up there for nearly half an hour_," Jason whispered to him in Latin as Nico was called up.

"_I was_?" Percy asked, also in Latin.

"_Yeah. Did the hat go through your memories too_?"

"_Yes_," Percy sighed. "_It was like reliving everything. Did Hat go through your memories too_?" Percy asked.

"_Yeah_," Jason said. The cousins watched as Nico sat perched on the stool for another fifteen minutes before the hat called out, "Slytherin!"

Nico bowed to the hat and sat down by his cousins. "_That_ _sucked_," he said in Ancient Greek. Hazel was called up next

"_Yeah, apparently Hat goes through your memories to find out what we're like_," Percy said, though still in Latin and Nico caught on.

"_Hat_?" Jason asked while Nico nodded and then put his head in his hands.

"_Yeah, it told me to call it Hat_."

"_Gotcha_," Jason said.

Hazel joined them soon after and looked forlorn. She sat next to Nico and leaned into her brother. The rest of the demigods were sorted out. Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, and Will went into Gryffindor with Percy and Jason. Clarisse, Connor, and Travis joined Nico in Slytherin. Leo went to Ravenclaw. While Frank, Hazel, and Katie were both sorted into Hufflepuff, but Hat had asked them where they wanted to go. Everyone was a bit downcast at having watched their short and miserable lives until Connor said to Travis in Latin:

"_I'd forgotten how many pranks we pulled_." That brought smiles to everyone's faces, even Nico, surprisingly. The headmaster then announced the feast. The demigods' conversation stayed in Latin as Travis made a remark about the professor's awesome beard and Katie told him he wasn't allowed to have one. Travis remarked that as long as he had her, he didn't need a beard. Katie rolled her eyes, but did give Travis a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing some of the salad that was in front of her.

"So what's your school like?" one of the girls at the wizarding end of the table asked. She had slightly bushy caramel colored hair and seemed incredibly curious.

"Oh we love it there," said Annabeth, already missing camp.

"So why come here?" asked a boy with ginger hair, a face full of freckles, and a mouth full of food.

"We wanted to get out and see more," said Jason quickly.

"So why not just go on vacation over the summer holidays?" asked a boy that looked startling like Percy. Well, with the exception that he was just a bit too short, had glasses, and wasn't anywhere near as intimidating.

"How can we learn new magic from a different culture if we're too busy seeing the sights?" asked Reyna.

"That's true," a quiet boy said. "So what do you think so far?"

"Oh the castle is absolutely gorgeous," said Annabeth. Percy cracked a smile as she said, "The gothic style is wonderful. I also like how everyone in the school lives with people of the same mind as them. Our school does that too, but in a different way."

"How so?" asked the first girl.

Annabeth caught herself. _Such a stupid mistake_, she chided herself. She nearly sighed in relief when Percy said, "We are divided into more groups," he said. "That's why we're all wearing different colors. Families also play a role in it. After all, you tend to be more comfortable and do better when you are with your family."

"That makes sense," said a girl with a wispy voice and blonde hair so light it was nearly white.

"So you know our names," said Jason. "What are yours?"

"I'm Hermione," said the girl with the slightly bushy hair, then pointed to everyone as she said their name. "That's Harry, Harry Potter," she said pointing at the boy that looked a bit like Percy, "Ronald Weasley," the ginger with freckles, "Luna Lovegood," the girl with the wispy voice, "Neville Longbottom," she continued naming off the other eighth years until she reached the last boy who looked rather awkward. "And that is Draco Malfoy," she seemed to hiss. It was obvious that he wasn't well liked, but why?

The boy, Draco, almost looked ashamed as he looked at his plate. His longish light blonde hair fell into his eyes when he looked down and his shoulders hunched ever so slightly. Glances were exchanged between all of the demigods before Percy said in Latin, "_I wonder what he did_."

"_What do you mean_?" Annabeth asked. Looks like Latin would be the language of choice for conversations in public that were meant to be private.

"_See the way they glance at him and he looks ashamed_?" Percy asked. "_That's how I imagine Luke would have looked if he'd survived_."

"_So he did something really bad, but lived_," said Clarisse. "_Why come back_?"

"_To make amends_," said Katie. "_Luke apologized too, remember? Maybe this guy just has something he needs to figure some stuff out before he can do it though_."

"_Maybe_," Reyna mused. "_How do we know that he isn't still with the enemy_?"

"_Voldemort was destroyed_," Percy said. "_Draco may have sided with him but now regrets it. See how ashamed he looks_?"

Reyna nodded, besides, the guy didn't have a sense of evil about him, just guilt and shame.

"So what are your names again?" asked Harry, interrupting their conversation. "I'm a little fuzzy on some of them."

"I'm Annabeth," said Annabeth then pointed to everyone as she said their name. "This is Percy, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Katie, Leo, Clarisse, Will, Connor, and Travis." The girl with the bushy hair, Hermione, looked at the Stolls like they were a firework waiting to be lit. Smart girl.

"_So what do we do after dinner_?" Leo asked as he pulled out some spare pieces of metal from his tool belt and began playing with them.

"_I told Hat that we could stay and chat for a bit after dinner. It seemed rather curious about us, you know group-of-fourteen-Greek-and-Roman-demigods-together-after-two-wars kind deal_," said Percy.

"_Sounds_ _doable_," said Reyna. "_We can ask it questions too then_."

"_Good idea_," said Annabeth. "_Any ideas for what to do after that_?"

"_I say we find out where we're staying and go check it out before going to sleep_," Frank said with a yawn.

"_That sounds like a good idea_," said Reyna. "_Any objections? No? Good._"

"_I'm interest to know what we'll be learning_," said Will.

"_Me too_," said Annabeth. "_There are so many things that we could learn before the new semester begins and we become teachers_."

"_Yeah I guess_," said Percy running a hand through his hair. "_I just hope I can make it through the semester without blowing anything up._"

"_We'll all be praying_," said Travis in a surprisingly serious tone.

"_Yeah_," said Connor with a smirk, "_That we'll be close by to watch when you do_." The demigods all laughed at the Stolls antics, even Reyna chuckled and Nico snickered. The entire hall quieted down and the demigods saw that the professor with the awesome beard had stood up. He gave a very cryptic speech about being aware of your surroundings and not doing anything foolish that could bring about trouble later. And to watch out, nothing is ever how it appears.

Connor leaned in and whispered, "_So basically: How to be a Demigod for Dummies_." The demigods snickered quietly and watched as everyone in the hall seemed enraptured by the professor's mysterious speech. The students of Hogwarts were also reminded that the Forbidden Forest was named such for a reason. Connor and Travis, as well as most of the demigods, exchanged looks that said, 'Maybe for you…' The headmaster then dismissed the students who quickly poured out of the hall as though the professor had shouted: "Fire!" The demigods grabbed the stool Hat was stilling on and set it down at the end of a table decked out in red and gold and sat down on the benches on either side. The professors watched with curiosity.

"I think that you should tell Dumbledore," Hat said. The doors to the hall boomed shut blocking out the noise of the students.

"Tell who what?" Hazel asked.

"The headmaster, tell him your lineage as well as your reason for being here. And professor Snape as well, he will understand," Hat said.

The demigods exchanged looks before Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_It'll save us awkward explanations later_," she said. "We do need to tell you some things though," she said raising her voice and returning to English, "but professors Dumbledore and Snape only."

"And what would those things be?" the Headmaster asked. All of the demigods could see the Stolls idolizing his long silver beard. The headmaster and a professor in all black sat on the benches at each end while the rest of the professors filed out casting curious glances at the 'exchange students.' Binns floated up and Dumbledore was about to tell him that the meeting was private until Reyna said that the ghostly professor already knew and could help fill in some gaps.

"Where do we start?" Annabeth muttered to herself and dropped her head into her hands.

"They're demigods," Hat stated. The demigods at the table all turned and stared at it. "You needed a place to start and here it is. Start with your lineage and positions."

"Okay," said Percy with a sigh and sat up a bit straighter. "Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon, Praetor of Camp Half-Blood, Greek demigod." He then looked at Reyna.

"Reyna Ramirez, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Roman demigod."

The rest of the demigods picked up on the pattern. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, advisor to Percy Jackson, Greek demigod."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, advisor to Reyna Ramirez, Roman demigod."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, councilor for the Hades cabin, Greek demigod."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, centurion of the Fifth Cohort, Roman demigod."

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, councilor for the Demeter cabin, Greek demigod."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, centurion of the Fifth Cohort, Roman demigod."

"Will Solis, son of Apollo, councilor for the Apollo cabin, Greek demigod."

"Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, councilor for Ares Cabin, Greek demigod."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, councilor for Aphrodite Cabin, Greek demigod

"Leo Valdez,son of Hephaestus, councilor for the Hephaestus cabin, Greek demigod."

"Connor Stoll,son of Hermes, councilor for the Hermes cabin, Greek demigod."

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, councilor for the Hermes cabin, Greek demigod."

The professors and headmaster sat in silence until the headmaster list spoke up. "Prove it," was all he said.

"Weapons on the table," Hat said.

"Weapons?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Annabeth pulling her knife out of its sheath in the back of her skirt and stabbing it into the table. "Weapons. We don't go anywhere without them." Reyna pulled an Imperial Gold knife out of her sleeve while Katie produced a Celestial Bronze once from hers. Clarisse pulled out a bandana and flung it out behind her and it snapped into Maimer 3.0. Piper produced Katoptris from her shirt sleeve much like Reyna and Katie had theirs. The Stolls dumped a collection of small explosives, complete with Celestial Bronze shrapnel, out of their pockets and Leo added more from his tool belt. Will pulled on his necklace that came free and turned into his bow that automatically loaded itself. Frank did the same, but with a bracelet instead of a necklace. Hazel leaned below the table and came up with a chunk of gold and tossed it in her hand as though she were going to throw it. Nico pulled his sword out of the shadow of the table. Jason flipped his golden coin and his sword took shape while Percy uncapped Riptide. The headmaster was slack jawed but Binns and Snape acted as though this were perfectly normal.

"Impressive," drawled Snape.

"Thank you," said Reyna with a rather smug smile. The demigods reconcealed their weapons of choice. "We are good with them too."

"I don't doubt it," the professor said. "I have, after all, seen Nico train."

All demigods turned to the son of Hades.

"Severus is my by nephew by a couple of generations," said the son of Hades feeling very awkward. "He's a legacy and my father likes his attitude." The demigods nodded and seemed appeased while Dumbledore turned to Severus, surprised that he was the nephew of one of the exchange students.

"What that means is that Hades is the father of my great-great grandmother," said Severus. "Nico is a direct descendant of Hades that makes him my great-great-great uncle." Now the headmaster looked appeased as well.

"They can do things other than produce weapons from nowhere," Hat said. If hats could be smug, this one was.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Percy asked.

"Very much," said Hat. "It is not often that I know specific details before our ever observant professors."

"I see," said Jason.

"What else can you do?" asked Dumbledore.

"We all have certain abilities depending on our parents," said Will, "though not everyone's is visible."

"What do you mean?"

Everyone looked at Leo. Leo took the cue and got up off the bench. "No freaking out," he said. The headmaster nodded and Leo burst into flame. Dumbledore and Snape both leapt to their feet and stared at the flaming son of Hephaestus. "Ta-da," he said and extinguished the flames. "But I am also really good with machinery."

"Interesting," said Nico's nephew.

"Annabeth and I have the invisible talents," Reyna said. "We are both excellent strategists and quick studies. Our minds are what we inherited."

"So demigods are capable of inheriting more than the physical attributes of their divine side?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh definitely," Annabeth said. "Percy here inherited his father's looks, abilities, talents, demeanor, and even his fatal flaw."

"Fatal flaw?" Dumbledore asked.

"All demigods have one, even if we don't realize it, but they can bring about out destruction," said Jason. "Mine is that I can be prideful."

"I suppose that it would make sense," Dumbledore said.

"Now tell them what you will be doing next semester," said Hat. All of the demigods and even the professors and headmaster were sure that Hat was smiling.

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess," said Annabeth to Dumbledore, "but a lady poofed in out of nowhere and told you not to look for a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, that one would be sent."

"Yes," said Dumbledore, very confused as to how even a demigod could know that.

"That was Hecate," said Reyna, "Greek goddess of magic. She sent us here to learn and get to know the students and see how Hogwarts works. Well, next semester we will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. We recently had a conflict here in Europe that unleashed hoards of monsters. We did destroy most of them, but not all of them. The dark arts students will have to defend themselves against will be Greek monsters."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Will they be using magic or some other method?"

"Magic doesn't work against anything with divine origins or monsters," said Percy. "So while we won't be affected by magic, neither will the monsters. We will teach the younger students about the monsters, but will only teach seventh years, and I guess eighth years, how to fight monsters with weapons made out of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, or Stygian Iron. These metals, as well as Olympian silver which is used solely by the hunters of Artemis, are the only known substances able to kill monsters."

"Though crushing, freezing, incinerating, electrocuting, and drowning work with some and not others," said Jason. "We've had mixed results."

"Interesting," said Dumbledore. "So if a student were to call down lightning and hit a monster?"

"That would be nearly impossible," said Annabeth. "While monsters are stupid, they won't just sit there and wait for the lightning to hit them. Also, we learned magic and lightning is one of the most difficult elements to manipulate. It's hit or miss as to whether or not it goes where you want it to making it difficult to use in battle if you aren't a child of Zeus or Jupiter."

At that moment Will gave a very big yawn which set the other demigods yawning. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

"I have completely forgotten that you are used to different timing than ours," he said. "Professor Snape, would you kindly show the, ah, 'exchange students' where they will be staying while at Hogwarts? We can continue this most interesting conversation later."

"I wouldn't mind at all, Headmaster," Snape said with a very small smile. Judging by the headmaster's reaction, it was as rare to see Snape smile as Nico. Snape led the yawning demigods out of the great hall and then out of the castle all together. They walked out into the night towards the tree line.

"I thought the forest was forbidden," Connor said in a very fake clueless voice.

"Yea-ah," said Travis. "Only people that want to die go in there."

The brothers quickly ducked swings from Clarisse and Reyna and ran ahead to the tree line and waited for the others to catch up. The demigods followed Snape into the forest and could see a very narrow track that led deep into the forest, but would be missed by someone if they weren't looking for it. They followed the track for nearly ten minutes before they saw a warm glow ahead. The trees broke and the demigods saw a clearing in front of them. It wasn't massive, but it was pretty spacious. They saw stables, a small forge, a pond, an archery range, and a small arena behind two cabins. It looked like something out of an ordinary summer camp, with the exception of the forge. The demigods then saw a large fire pit in front of the cabins with an eight year old girl sitting in front of it.

"Lady Hestia," Percy said bowing and all of the other demigods and Snape bowed as well.

Hestia rolled her eyes as she stood up. "What have I told you about bowing?" she asked playfully.

"To only bow to those we respect," Percy said with a smile.

Hestia smiled back. "You win for now," she said. "I came to welcome you to your new home for the next year."

"Thank you my lady," said Reyna with a smile.

"Now off to bed with all of you," said Hestia, "or you'll be exhausted in the morning. Boys are sleeping in the cabin to my left and girls in the cabin to my right. Both have a few extra goodies for you"

"Yes my lady and thank you," said Annabeth with a laugh. All of the demigods gave the goddess a hug before going to their assigned cabins. Soon it was just Hestia and Professor Snape standing in the clearing watching the lights go on in the cabins.

"Did they really go through everything the ghosts have told me?" Snape asked.

Hestia's eyes dropped and the fire died just a little. "And so much more," she said before moving to stand behind Snape and flashing out. The potions master sighed and took one last look at the cabins before returning to the castle.

The demigods meanwhile were exploring their new living quarters. The cabins were enchanted to be bigger on the inside and designed to have a main seating area with enough seating for all fourteen of them. There was also what looked like a small infirmary in each as well as enough ambrosia and nectar to bring back the dead. Behind the sitting area was a long hallway with eight rooms for the guys and six for the girls. The guys' cabin Leo and the Stolls tried to trample everyone and get the best rooms, but Frank managed to tackle them and Jason and Percy ran past with Will right behind them. The girls were a little more civilized, Piper charmspoke everyone into behaving while Hazel had manipulated the Mist and was nearly into the hallway before Piper spotted her and it turned into a mad dash. In the end they found that each room had a specific owner, the guys found out when they saw Percy's room and the girls when they saw Annabeth's.

Their rooms were clearly theirs. Annabeth's had all of her designs from Olympus in nice, neat binders and Percy's was blue with a large fish tank. Each of their rooms was specially designed for them, so there wasn't any fighting over their rooms. Each demigod found their room and changed into pajamas before flopping onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Reviews makes writers feel warm and fuzzy inside which makes them write faster.**


	4. Pegasi and History

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter. Also, in my fic Dumbledore, Fred, and Snape are still alive. Let's say that Dumbledore and Fred faked their deaths and Snape was saved from the brink of death but hid his survival until after the war in order to avoid drawing the attention of Voldemort. But now they're all back. Don't worry, Snape's still moody. Octavian, on the other hand, is friendly. Don't like? Too bad. It's mine, not yours.

**Chapter 4: Pegasi and History**

The demigods all woke up at six thirty the next morning. The same time that they usually got up to get ready and get a bit of practice in before Hecate's training sessions, all glad that Hecate had used magic to get them acclimated to the new time zone. Percy and Jason took one look at each other and grabbed their swords before dashing outside and attacking each other. Leo stumbled out a bit bleary eyed, but dressed, while Nico was waiting for them. Reyna and Annabeth shrugged and pulled out their knives. Everyone had their usual sparring buddies after spending nearly three months at Camp Half-Blood together. The Stoll brothers turned on each other. Frank fired an arrow at Clarisse. Katie sent some vines after Will. Piper pulled Katoptris on Hazel. Leo threw a hammer at Nico. No powers were used though because several demigods' abilities could be seen from the school if used.

The demigods sparred for half an hour before they went inside the shower and get dressed in their uniforms. The guys were out first and sat around the ever burning fire of the fire pit to wait. The girls came out a few minutes later and the entire group went up to the school for breakfast. No one else was in the dining hall when the demigods walked in, well, almost no one. Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"I trust that you had a restful night," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, we did, thanks," said Travis yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"Where's breakfast?" Connor asked, yawning as well.

"Really?" asked Nico. "No 'good morning' just 'where's the food?'"

"Travis already said that we slept well," Connor whined. "And I'm hungry after our work out."

"Work out?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Clarisse. "Every morning, after we wake up, we spar with each other to keep in shape and keep our skills sharp."

"Ah," said the Headmaster. "I suppose that does make sense. But my main reason for being here was to give each of you one of these," he said pulling fourteen folded pieces of paper out of the sleeve of his robe and gave one to each of the demigods. "Your schedules."

"Thank you," said Annabeth with a slight bow. The other demigods did the same before walking to the same table as the night before and scanning the schedules.

"Oh, and the Mr. Stolls," Dumbledore said turning around and facing the brothers, "breakfast will appear on you plate after you sit down."

The Stolls brothers looked at each other before diving into chairs and staring at their plates. A moment later several heaping platters of eggs, blueberries, bacon, toast, French toast, strawberries, hash browns, raspberries, and pancakes appeared on the table. Connor and Travis' eyes grew and their jaws dropped before they grabbed heaping servings of everything. Katie rolled her eyes and sat by Travis before filling her plate up as well. The rest of the demigods shrugged and sat down before grabbing their own breakfast.

They chatted in English about classes. After seeing their schedules were classes that Hecate had already taught them everything in, and blessed them to do the rest, they weren't too concerned on grades. Not that they would matter anyway or that most of the demigods cared. They were curious about Divination though. They had heard that there was a woman at the school who had a bit of the oracle in her. Not enough to spout prophecies when asked, but enough that she could occasionally predict the future through a vision. However, unlike May Castellan, she had kept her sanity. So of course the demigods were anxious to meet her.

The demigods were still chatting when they saw the blonde outcast silently join them. He sat close, but not close enough to look like he was trying to eavesdrop. Percy watched as the boy sat down and only got a small portion of food. Annabeth saw where Percy was looking, but said nothing of it and Percy eventually rejoined the conversation restating how he'd be proud to make it through the semester without blowing anything up. By that time the hall was starting to fill up and the rest of the eighth years arrived at the breakfast table, one of which promptly dropped his head on the table and went straight to sleep. Until the bushy haired girl, Hermione, stomped on his foot and told him to stay awake.

"What's this?" Annabeth heard one of the eighth years from down the table say. "'In order for the exchange students to get the most out of their semester, they are allowed to attend whichever classes they so choose. Please, do your best to make them feel welcome and invited.' Well that's odd."

"That's really on your schedules?" asked Annabeth incredulously. It was ridiculous; they each had their own schedules, even if they were all the same. "We don't want special privileges, we have our own schedules." Reyna nodded in agreement.

"May I see yours?" asked the bushy haired girl, _Hermione_, Annabeth reminded herself.

"Sure," Annabeth said passing it down the table. "We all have the same schedule."

The demigods watched as Hermione read over Annabeth's schedule. As the girl was reading she kept glancing between the two. All of them could tell that she was confused but she didn't say anything and handed Annabeth back her schedule.

"Why would they have the same schedules we do?" they heard her whisper to her friends.

"Seriously?" Annabeth hissed.

"I guess," said Reyna, though it was accompanied by an exasperated sigh and an eye roll.

"Let's just go with it," said Will putting his fork down. "Besides, that one kid that looks like a scrawny Percy said that we're gonna be late for our first class and we don't know where it is. Let's forget it for now and follow them."

"Sounds like a plan," said Reyna.

The demigods followed the eighth years out of the hall and down a hill where they saw a hut with smoke rising out of the chimney and the man that had greeted them after they got off the train.

"Ah," the large man said once everyone had arrived as the bell tolled in the distance, "there ya are. Well, jus' in time. Follow me, follow me," he said as he led them into the Forbidden forest. The demigods noticed some of the witches and wizards hanging back but went ahead and followed the large man right in. After all, the forest back at Camp Half-Blood was far more dangerous than this an old forest that had old legends and a few new ones. The demigods noticed when Percy held back for a second before catching back up.

"Had to be pegasi," he muttered to himself. Jason and the Stolls chuckled and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Already having problems at the new school Perce?" Connor asked.

"Not bullies again I hope," said Travis.

"Shut up," Percy growled. He easily found the minds of the pegasi who were all too eager to greet him.

_Okay guys_, Percy said and the pegasus' thoughts all fell silent. _I need a _huge_ favor. Can you _not_ act weird around me? My friends and I are on a quest and we need to stay undercover as students. It would be really hard for me to do that if you guys are freaking out and trying constantly trying to talk to me._

_Of course my Lord_, answered a brown pegasus. The other pegasi voiced their agreements and Percy thanked them before turning his attention back to the teacher who had stopped a short ways from the pegasi.

"Now I need two people," the teacher said. "How abou' Hermione and," he looked over at the demigods. Connor and Travis got behind Percy and shoved him forward. "Percy," the teacher said. Percy gave the brothers a wolf glare which promised much suffering, but for now it was worth it for the prankster brothers.

The demigods watched as the witch slowly walked forward, but Jason and Nico had to shove Percy to get him going in the right direction. Percy rolled his eyes be went to stand by the teacher. Percy watched as the giant man pointed the brown pegasus out to the witch.

"That one's real gentle like," he said. The witch gulped but walked slowly towards the pegasus.

_Play nice_, Percy said with a mental smirk and the pegasi laughed internally.

The witch, Hermione, held out her hand and stopped a few feet away.

_What should I do now?_ the brown pegasus asked Percy.

_It's up to you_, Percy answered. _But I'd recommend letting her pet you at least. Then you look even cooler in her mind._

_Thanks for the flattery_, the pegasus said with a mental smirk and slowly walked toward the witch and smelled her hand. Percy and the pegasi almost laughed at the girl's faster breathing.

_We aren't that scary, are we?_ asked the grey pegasus.

_If you've met my pegasus on a donut high you'd think differently,_ Percy said remembering the last time he had let Blackjack eat as many donuts as he wanted. The pegasus had thundered around camp, nearly trampling several campers, before passing out on the table in the middle of the Principia in Camp Half-Blood.

The pegasi smirked, not that they untrained eye could tell, but the brown pegasus put his nose in the witch-girl's hand. The girl let out a small gasp before turning excitedly back to the teacher. But her excitement fell from her face and she looked terrified. But before Percy could turn around something shoved him forward, hard. He stumbled forward from the impact and whipped out his wand before coming face to face with… Blackjack?

_Speak of the devil_, he thought. Blackjack heard and smirked.

"Really?" he said out loud and walked up to the pure black pegasus. Percy walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder "Really? Was that really necessary?" he asked.

Percy could see that everyone was tense and waiting to see what would happen next. He saw Annabeth out of the corner of his eye giving him the signal to cut it out. But he also saw the Stolls nods and waves of encouragement. This school was so boring. Time to… mix things up.

"You wanna go for a ride?" Percy asked the black pegasus with a crooked grin spreading across his face. Blackjack whinnied and reared up like he always did when he got excited, so Percy knew to step out of the way of the swinging hooves. When Blackjack landed Percy grabbed a handful of his mane and swung onto his back and leaned low. _Let's go._ And with that Blackjack went thundering away into the forest.

Percy thought that he could hear the teacher shout something about waiting but ignored it. Besides, Blackjack had already taken off. Oops, oh well.

_You guys coming?_ Percy asked the other pegasi.

_Right behind you!_ answered the ruddy pegasus.

The other pegasi gave their own answers, including the shy tan mare that took up the rear who answered with a quiet, _Okay._

Percy saw how skittish the small mare was, but also how the other pegasi were encouraging her to stay with them. The son of Poseidon looked down and saw Annabeth speaking with the teacher and thought that his Wise Girl might want a break as well. _Okay buddy_, Percy said ducking even lower on Blackjack's back and sliding slightly to the right, _let's go get Annabeth. Nonstop if you please._

_You got it boss_, said the pegasus with a whinny and picked up the pace. Blackjack touched down in the forest already galloping towards the group. Percy saw Annabeth look at him and take a few steps away from the group. He leaned lower and Blackjack lowered his right wing before Percy grabbed Annabeth's outstretched arm and pulled her onto Blackjack behind him and urged the pegasus skyward. Annabeth laughed from behind him as Blackjack circled around to the other pegasi who were all laughing, including the shy mare who snickered quietly.

"We should get back!" Annabeth shouted over the wind.

"I suppose," Percy drawled and smirked back at Annabeth.

When they landed they caught the last catches of a conversation, something about Blackjack being able to stay with the Magic Creatures teacher.

_Oh heck yes!_ Blackjack mentally shouted and stamped a hoof while snorting.

"That's a yes," Percy said as Annabeth Swung a leg over Blackjack's neck and slid down his shoulder. Percy and Annabeth could see the witches and wizards standing in shock as he dismounted behind her. The rest of the pegasi came trotting in behind them and shaking their manes and stomping their hooves excitedly. "He likes donuts if you've got them," Percy said trying is hardest to keep from laughing at everyone's expression. "But he has a limit of half a dozen per day, otherwise he can't sleep." Blackjack snorted and head-butted Percy.

_Half a dozen?_ asked the black pegasus sounding scandalized. Percy chuckled and playfully shoved his head away.

"Sounds doable," said the professor. But Blackjack was appeased for the moment because if he did stay, then he would get half a dozen donuts a day. That meant forty two donuts a week. The pegasus didn't know how many that was over the course of the semester, but he knew it was a lot!

Percy walked to the center of the area and the pegasi followed him.

_You guys doing alright?_ Percy asked.

_Fine_, answered the grey pegasus and he saw the other pegasi nod, including the shy tan mare.

"They're good," Percy said to the teacher. He turned Hermione who was watching him with rapt attention. "I think you were petting this one Hermione?" Percy, inviting the witch to keep petting the pegasus.

"Yes," the witch breathed. Percy walked toward the stunned witch and the brown pegasus followed him. Percy smirked and held his hand out to the pegasus. Her heard Hermione come up behind him and gently grabbed her hand and held it out to the brown pegasus before backing away. Percy smiled as the brown pegasus patiently smelled her hand and touched it with his nose showing Percy that the witch had his okay. Hermione looked at Percy to see what she should do next.

"That means you can pet him," Percy said quietly with a grin spreading across his face.

The witch nodded and then turned back to the brown pegasus who was staring at her, waiting patiently for her to do something. Hermione reached forward and began petting his nose and then got a little braver and pet his cheek. The witch seemed to have gained some confidence and Percy watched her start petting the brown pegasus' neck.

_Would you mind if she rode you for a little bit?_ Percy asked the brown pegasus.

_I suppose not,_ he answered. _Though it's very funny to watch her reactions._

Percy could hear the smile in his words. _It's not every day they see a pegasus. Besides all you have to do is look in the mirror._

_Haha_, said the brown pegasus with an internal chuckle.

Percy walked up behind the witch while she was petting the brown pegasus with a look of awe on her face. "Do you want to try riding him?" he asked.

"Yes, I would," Hermione said.

"Alright then," Percy said running a hand through the pegasus' mane, "what you need to do is grab a handful of the base of his mane and swing yourself up onto his back. Here, you can use my hands as a step," said the son of Poseidon as he interlaced his fingers and stooped over to form something like a step for the girl to use.

Hermione again nodded and did just as Percy said. Percy nearly laughed when he saw the look on her face. She looked shocked, like she had expected to slide right off the other side of the pegasus or something. The brown pegasus got excited.

_Let's go for a gallop,_ he said as he snorted and stamped the ground.

Percy quickly walked around to his head and started petting his nose. _Um… yeah… nor right now,_ he said and the pegasus seemed disappointed.

"Easy now," he said gently. "It's her first time, go easy."

_Just trot around the clearing for now,_ Percy said. _We'll fly a bit later._ The brown pegasus could hear the smirk in his voice and nodded before started trotting around the perimeter of the clearing. "Does anyone else want to try?" Percy asked.

Percy nearly glared as all the witches and wizards held back. Pegasi were not dangerous. Well, not as dangerous as they could be. Blackjack was even behaving. Percy was about to pick someone at random when he heard a small voice say: "I would." Percy smiled.

_Do you mind?_ he asked the tan mare. _He seems pretty nervous._

_I guess so,_ she said quietly.

"Then try the tan mare over there," Percy said with a small smile. "She's gentle." He then realized that there was nowhere near enough pegasi for everybody to ride one, bar the teacher. "Blackjack?" he said getting the black pegasus' attention. "Would you go find nineteen other nice pegasi willing to help us out?" _I will give you two dozen donuts if you do and they are all nice._

_Yeah, be right back,_ the pegasus said quickly with a nod before galloping across the clearing and taking off into the air. At first Percy wasn't sure if the bribe was enough but seeing Blackjack's reaction told him it was.

"Pegasi are smart creatures ain't they?" the teacher asked under his breath.

"Very," Percy said as he started petting the nose of the ruddy colored pegasus. _Are you ready,_ Percy asked the tan mare.

_As I'll ever be,_ she answered as she shifted her weight from hoof to hoof in apprehension.

"Alright Draco, go slow, she's timid and doesn't like sudden movements." Percy saw the blonde boy nod before slowly walking forward. Percy watched the tan mare swished her tail nervously and watched Draco approach.

_Are you sure he's nice? _she asked.

_Yes,_ said Percy. _But remember, he's just as nervous as you are._

_If you say so,_ she said not sounding entirely sure.

Draco held his hand out and stopped a couple of feet away from the tan mare. The pegasus slowly built up her confidence and walked toward the nervous wizard and smelled Draco's hand.

"And now the pegasus spooks," Percy heard the ginger whisper to his look-alike. He almost called them out but his attention was pulled away by the tan mare nuzzling Draco's hand. The son of Poseidon almost smiled when he saw surprise flit across the blonde's face. But Draco got over his shock and started gently petting the mare's nose before petting her cheek.

_You were right,_ said the mare with a sigh. Percy smiled at her.

"Nice job," he said softly to both the wizard and the pegasus.

"Thanks," Draco and the mare said at the same time, both sounding relieved as well as surprised and calm.

_Okay guys, _Percy said to the remaining three pegasi, _you guys want to pick who gets to ride you and I'll call them over?_

_Sounds like a plan,_ said the grey pegasus and the other two pegasi agreed.

_Then let's get started,_ Percy said. A few minutes later the other three pegasi had mystified witch and a couple of wizards on their backs.

_Okay buddy,_ Percy said after mentally contacting Blackjack, _where are you?_

_Look up,_ the black pegasus answered and Percy heard a whinny from overhead and turned to the sound to see Blackjack with a massive heard of pegasi behind him. Percy heard the pegasi touch down somewhere in the trees and watched as they came prancing and trotting out with Blackjack in the lead. _Ta-da,_ said the black pegasus putting his nose in Percy's face.

"Nice job," Percy said with a laugh. "I'll bring you some donuts later."

_I want sprinkles too._

_I'll see what I can do,_ Percy said and pet Blackjack's nose

Blackjack snorted and pawed the ground. Percy could see the other pegasi standing awkwardly off to the side watching him and Blackjack. He walked towards them and they walked towards him looking for an explanation.

"It's alright guys," Percy said and the pegasi calmed down. Percy saw that the pegasi that the teacher had already found came a bit closer too. "Will you let the wizards ride you?" he asked with a bit of trepidation.

_Are they friendly?_ asked a larger pegasus that had a white coat with black splotches on it.

_Very,_ said the tan mare from where she was standing by Draco. _They're actually a bit nervous to meet us._ She had been the only pegasus not to move closer to Percy.

_Okay then,_ said the splotched pegasus. _It's fine with me._ The other pegasi voiced their agreement and nodded.

"Excellent. Why don't you guys pick who will ride you?" he suggested to the pegasi who were suddenly very eager.

_Oh no you don't,_ said Blackjack and bit down on the back of Percy's shirt and vest. _This one's mine,_ he said dragging Percy away from the other pegasi.

"Hey! Hey!" Percy said as he was dragged away and playfully batted at Blackjack's face. Blackjack pulled Percy off his feet and set him on the ground and stood in front of him.

_Go pick someone else,_ said the black pegasus. _The boss is mine._

The other pegasi laughed internally before turning away from the over protective black pegasus to the group of wizards. Percy heard the pegasi start calling dibs on a witch, wizard, or undercover demigod before going up to them. Unsurprisingly the demigods were all claimed first before the pegasi started picking witches and wizards for riders.

Percy watched as the witches and wizards talked to the pegasi and how they were even able to get the flying horses to stand near people they knew so that they could talk. Percy was pretty sure that they were talking about him, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He was surprised when the tan mare was excited at the prospect of flying with Draco and willingly agreed to letting him climb onto her back. When everyone else was on a pegasus Percy swung himself onto Blackjack's back.

_Alright everybody, _he said to the pegasi, _while the demigods have ridden a pegasus before, the witches and wizards have never seen one. If you feel your rider sliding off, help them out please. I'd rather not have to practice areal rescues today._

_We shall do our best,_ said a grey pegasus.

_We will not let them fall, _said a roan pegasus.

_The let's get going, _said Percy.

"We'll be back in a few Hagrid," Percy said turning on Blackjack to look at the teacher.

"Be safe," the teacher said. "They're your responsibility Percy."

"Yes sir," Percy said with a smile and a salute. "Everybody follow me and Blackjack," Percy to the pegasi. Nothing too fancy today, he said and the pegasi smiled and nodded internally. Percy and Blackjack galloped to the other end of the clearing and Blackjack quickly took off. The rest of the pegasi quickly followed and took off behind him. Annabeth urged her pegasus to fly on Percy's right.

_May I fly by you my Lord?_ Percy heard the tan mare ask quietly.

_Feel free,_ Percy said with a smile. The tan mare flew on Blackjack's left and seemed to be enjoying the wind beneath her wings.

_Hey boss,_ said Blackjack, _look at the little kiddies trying to fly on a piece of wood with twigs tied to it. Can we scare them?_

_I don't see why not,_ Percy said with a nod. Blackjack tucked his wings and dove. It took all of Percy's will power not to let got with his hands and let out a wild cry. It had been so long since he and Blackjack had gone flying just for fun. Blackjack spread his wings mere feet above the ground and only soared skyward again right before hit one of the first years. Percy couldn't help himself and gave a whoop of joy before encouraging Blackjack to rejoin the rest of the pegasi.

_We're gonna fly through the towers of the school, _Percy told the pegasi. _No set course, just do whatever. We'll meet you on the other side._

The pegasi whinnied in excitement and took off between the towers. The pegasi regrouped on the other side and followed Percy and Blackjack as they flew low over the lake before turning and flying back to Hagrid's hut. Percy could see the teacher coming out of the trees with everyone's bags.

_Nice job guys,_ Percy told the pegasi.

The pegasi all spoke their agreements but were interrupted when a woman flew up to them on a broom and landed on the grass.

_The stick with twigs may fly but it will never be better than a pegasus,_ said Blackjack and the rest of the pegasi agreed.

"My, my," said the woman with yellow eyes and Hogwarts robes, "they are beautiful Hagrid."

"Oh," Hagrid said, slightly flustered, "I can only take a very little credit. It was Percy and his pegasus, Blackjack, that brought nineteen other pegasi. I only had five that would follow me."

_That's right! It wasn't that big oaf it was my boss,_ Blackjack said and raised his head proudly.

_Blackjack, be nice, _Percy said. _Just because they can't understand you doesn't mean that you get to talk smack about them._

"Are you Percy?" the teacher with a broom stick asked. Percy slid off of Blackjack and walked up to the teacher.

"Percy Jackson," he said holding out his hand. "Exchange student from America."

"Madam Hooch, flying instructor and Quidditch referee here at Hogwarts."

"A pleasure to meet you," Percy said as they shook hands.

"Indeed," she said. Their hands dropped back to their sides. "Where did your pegasus find so many other pegasi? I have only seen one or two and Hagrid was elated to find five."

Percy blushed and looked at his friends. _ Great, just great. No one questioned it but this random teacher._ He thought for sure his cover was blown, until his Wise Girl stepped in and saved his butt.

"Percy here just has a way with equestrians," Annabeth said with a smile. Percy blushed more. "Blackjack however claimed him and won't let him ride any other pegasus, horse, or anything really."

_That's right_, said Blackjack.

"I don't doubt it," Madam Hooch said. "Well thank you for letting us take up your time. Now class," Madam Hooch said to her class who were still staring at the large herd of pegasi. Percy didn't blame them. After all, they were suck riding old brooms on their first day while the eighth years got to ride pegasi. "Do you all remember how to mount your brooms and take off?" The first years nodded, but were still stealing glances at the pegasi when Madam Hooch wasn't looking at them. "Alright, everyone mount up and follow me back to the flying field." The first years reluctantly took off and followed Madam Hooch. But all of the eighth years and demigods could seem them looking back.

The demigods, witches, and wizards all got off their pegasi, though several did so clumsily. The witches and wizards looked confused when the pegasi didn't immediately leave.

"Hey Blackjack," Percy whispered to the black pegasus and pointed into the forest. "If you follow that track it will lead you straight to where I'm staying. If you and the other pegasi want to crash there for a while, feel free. But for the love of Hades don't cause any trouble."

_Sure thing boss_, Blackjack said and walked towards the forest. _Come on guys!_ he called to the other pegasi. _We're going to go hang out at the boss' place._ The other pegasi turned to follow Blackjack and they disappeared into the trees. Percy turned and saw his friends waiting for him before they followed the eighth years back up to the castle.

"Did you really have to hijack the class on the first day of school?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smirked at her and took her hand in his own as they walked up the hill. "I didn't have to," he said. "But if I didn't, no one would have had anywhere near as much fun. I'm pretty sure that the teacher just wanted to introduce us to the pegasi, but that's lame compared to what we did instead, after I took over."

"Percy we don't start teaching until next semester," said Reyna coming to stand on the other side of the Greek praetor. "For now we have to act like normal students."

"Aww..." Percy whined. "Then I have to be the friendless loser who sucks at school," he said with a smirk.

"You don't have friends at school?" Nico asked. Wasn't he, the son of Hades, supposed to be the loner?

"Yeah," said Percy a bit awkwardly. "But I don't get along with mortals as well as I do demigods or even immortals. Plus random illnesses and being missing at random points in the school year to return with mysterious injuries doesn't help. Plus, I don't want to put mortals in danger."

"Fair enough," said Reyna. "Then you will be the friendly student with plenty of friends, and a girlfriend, who does pretty well in his classes. Especially since we already know everything they are going to teach us. But I swear, if any of us have less than a perfect grade in Binns' class, we should either give up or chalk it up to memory loss, PTSD, or insanity. But only Nico, Percy, and Annabeth could use the last one."

"Haha," Annabeth said dryly. "But it would be really sad if we failed Binns' class especially since we'll be learning about ourselves and all of our adventures."

"Fair enough," said Percy. "Speaking of Binns' class," said the son of Poseidon as they entered the ghost's classroom.

"Hey guys," Nico whispered to them with a very small smirk on his face that was only noticeable if you really knew the son of Hades. The demigods sat in the front row of the classroom and looked at Nico. "So Binns does this thing every year when he floats through the chalk board to scare the new witches and wizards. Just a quick heads up."

"Thanks Nico," said Will.

"Yeah," said Jason. "But I doubt that any of us would jump from seeing a ghost any way."

"Sh!" hissed Nico. "Here he comes. Watch this." The Ghost King made a ghostly dandelion appear in his hand and blew the fluffy seeds across the classroom to float right in front of the chalkboard. When Professor Binns floated through he floated right into the dandelion spores and started shaking before he gave a great sneeze and rubbed his nose.

"I didn't realize my allergies could haunt _me_," he muttered to himself before looking at Nico with a small smile. "Alright class," he said turning to everyone, "let's get started. Now one thing that you should be aware of is that this year's curriculum will be a little bit different. Rather than learning about the goblin wars or where the four founders came from, we are going to be looking at the origins of magic itself."

The demigods noticed that the witches and wizards in the classroom sat a little straighter than before and seemed to lean forward in their seats to catch their professor's next words. Connor and Travis snickered to themselves muttering something about nerds and why they hadn't questioned where magic came from sooner.

"In order to understand magic we must go back a few thousand years. Who here has heard of the Greek gods?" Binns asked. The demigods kept their hands down but most of them were having a difficult time not busting out laughing. But they had enough discipline to hide it behind masks of indifference. Only a few witches and wizards raised their hands, but all of the demigods eventually did.

"Why are we discussing Greek deities?" Hermione asked from somewhere near the back row. "They're just stories that people made up to explain things such as the weather, earthquakes, and the afterlife."

She sounded innocent enough, but was too far away to hear the immortalized demigods grinding their teeth. While they loved their parents, they also knew that half of their immortal family was insane in some way shape or form. Why else would they have to go through two wars before they were even out of high school? Katie had to grab Travis and Connor in death grips to keep them from jumping up and lashing out at the ignorant witch.

"Oh, Mrs. Granger," said Professor Binns. "But what if they were real?"

"But they're not," said Ron, the ginger, from next to Hermione. This time the Stolls grabbed onto Katie.

"Oh really," said Binns. "Then how am I here?"

"Well you are a ghost," said Harry Potter.

"Yes," said Binns. "But how is my spirit still here?"

"Because you liked teaching too much to leave," said Hermione. Nico scoffed but was quiet enough that only the demigods and Binns noticed.

Professor Binns chuckled. "Not quite. I had to request permission to come back and continue teaching. Can anyone guess who I asked?"

The witches and wizards stayed quiet but all look confused. The demigods exchanged glances before everyone turned to Nico. The son of the god in question rolled his eyes but raised his hand anyway.

"Yes, Mr. di Angelo?"

"Did you ask Hades professor?" Nico asked. The demigods and Binns noticed Nico's underlying sarcasm, but said nothing on it.

"Yes it was," said Binns with a small smile.

"But professor, the Greek gods don't exist," insisted Hermione.

"Then how am I here?" he asked. Now everyone could hear the exasperation in the old professor's voice and quit questioning it. "You see Ms. Granger, mortals, like you and me, made up science to explain the unexplainable. Sure all sorts of names for phenomenon have been made up, but where does it all come from? Why does the wind blow? Why do the tides change? Why does the sun travel through the sky?"

"The sun may travel through the sky," Hermione retorted sharply, "but that is because earth is traveling around it."

"Have you ever been to the sun Ms. Granger?" Binns asked.

"Well not," said Hermione getting defensive. "No one has."

"Then how do people know what it is? Also, who said that the sun wasn't a ball of fiery gas? What if Apollo, the Greek god of the sun, was actually the force that pulled the Earth around the sun, but man just mistook it for him driving the sun?"

"But…" Hermione started.

"Okay then," Binns said trying an alternate route. "Where did pegasi come from?"

"They have existed like all the other animals," said Hermione. "They are just rarer and harder to find."

"So it has nothing to do with Pegasus, the son of Poseidon and Medusa then?"

"No," Hermione stated with confidence. "It was another story made up to explain a rare creature."

"Ha," Percy whispered to Annabeth in a dry voice. "If it has nothing to do with my father, then how come I can talk to them."

"Hush Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth with a smile. "You'll ruin the surprise."

Percy chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head. "Fine," he sighed.

"Well then here's a better example," said Binns to Hermione. "Where do animals' instincts come from?"

Annabeth looked up from Percy to Reyna which whom she shared a smirk before looking to the others. This was quite possibly Binns' best question yet. There was no logical answer therefore, in the witches' and wizards' minds anyway, the answer must be illogical, namely something divine.

"From experiences passed down," Hermione stated sounding absolutely confident.

"But animals do not pass on thoughts and experiences just as humans don't pass on political views or likes and dislikes," countered Binns.

"But they learn them from their parents," Hermione said.

"Yeah right," Katie scoffed under her breath.

"Yes, just as animal young do from their parents. But what about an animals' instincts, it's most basic thoughts, not knowledge and experience, where do those come from?"

"They are called instincts professor," said Hermione seemingly at a loss. "Everything has them."

"Yes, but where do they come from?"

"They are the natural fight or flight response," said Hermione, her voice slowly getting quieter and weaker.

"Yes," Binns said, not denying it. "But where do they come from?" The demigods smirked as they saw the witch at a complete loss. She kept opening and closing her mouth as though expecting words to come out of their own accord. "What if, when the first male and female of each animal was made, they were created with these instincts that would be passed down from generation to generation?"

"Created?" asked Harry. It had been a long time since anyone but Binns or Hermione had spoken so a few witches and wizards jumped at the sound of a different voice.

"What?" asked Binns. "Do you truly believe that an explosion created everything and everything evolved from goo? Honestly now, a form of higher being is far more likely than that."

"Let's say that the Greek gods are real," said Harry quietly and almost nervously, "what do they have to do with the origins of magic?"

"Everything," Binns said with a grin like the Cheshire cat as his gazed wandered over the students. The bell tolled in the tower and nearly everyone jumped. "Well, seeing as how you D.A.D.A. teachers will not be arriving until second semester, you all have a free study period. Feel free to spend it in the library. I would highly recommend doing some research on the Greek gods and goddesses."

The witches and wizards nearly ran out of the room and Binns and the demigods had no doubts that they were all headed towards the library to do research.

"You know," said Percy drawing the attention of the demigods and the ghost, "I really like you class Professor Binns."

"Why thank you Mr. Jackson," said the professor with a chuckle.

Travis and Connor burst out laughing and Will and Clarisse soon joined them. "The looks _*HA*_ on their faces!" Connor shrieked and had to lay on the floor or risk toppling over. His brother sat beside him wheezing from lack of air.

"I know right!" The rest of the demigods and the professor laughed as well.

"That Granger girl is a strange one," said Reyna.

"No," laughed Connor. "No she's exactly how a mortal Annabeth would be!"

Percy was now laughing raucously alongside the sons of Hermes, Will, and Clarisse whose laughter had redoubled. The other demigods joined in but Annabeth rolled her eyes, shook her head, but was smiling none the less.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long and it's not from lack of comments. Thanks to everyone who commented, but not even comments can keep the crazy away. I recently graduated from high school and got a job that I love, but that's also exhausting. Plus, I'm starting college in the fall which will not help my upload time. But thank you to everyone who left a comment and feel free to leave another.**

**Also, VERY IMPORTANT, I need little adventures for the demigods and golden trio to go on. No, no one is going to discover the demigods are demigods until second semester, but this fic will be very boring if all I write about is what they are learning in class. Yes there will be funny scenes, but I could still you suggestions. Thanks!**


End file.
